Space and Time Adventures
by ImaginarySky
Summary: The Doctor and his new companion travel through space and time. But what is it that makes the Doctor a bit scared and confused about his mysterious new friend? How does she know? (11th Doc./OC companion) This summary is reeally bad! Sorry.. I promise the story is much better ;) Hope you'd like to read it anyway. (Btw. This is a new summary, but it's exactly the same story) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Ringing bells

Chapter one Ringing bells

The snulight broke through the leafs and made small shinning holes in the shadow. Annabel Nigel was on her way home from school. Her driver had just picked her up from outside the school. It was an early summerday and the weather was nice and warm. It was the last schoolday before the summer-vacation, but as almost every year, Annabel wasn't as excited as everybody else. Everyone at her school was talking about what they were doing this summer, where they were going, who they would go with and they all made plans to meet up. But no one ever really asked Annabel. Maybe it was because of her (over) polite appearance.

Annabel Nigel was raised by a couple of very strict parents, who didn't like sloppy shoulders or dirty clothes. She was always being hushed at or told to go away so mum and dad could work. And so she did. Maybe that's why she and her parents didn't really have a close relationship.

One of the things that showed etiquette in the Nigel family was a special talent. Since Annabel was a child she had had so many different teachers, both in art, music, dance and singing. She found everything very interesting but music was her favourite. She felt comfortable when playing music and even had a great talent playing the piano.

Tomorrow evening she was going to play at the local theatre. It wasn't a big theatre and she'd been playing there for years, mostly when the Junior Ballet class teacher needed a hand. And she would gladly say yes when she was asked.

Tomorrow it was the Junior Ballet class who would perform "Swan Lake" by Tchaikovsky. She'd practised for a while so she could do her best, and she'd seen the young dancers in action, who was actually pretty good dancers.

Annabel was looking up at the clear blue sky, wondering what it would be like to escape. She didn't know why she suddenly thought of escaping, she wasn't really trapped. The brunette sat back in the seat and closed her dark eyes, dreaming, as always.

She opened them again soon after when she felt the car stopping suddenly, with it's breaks down. "What's going on?" She asked the driver confused and tried to look out the front window. She catched a glimps of a running man in purple tweed jacket, crossing the street as he apologized to the breaking cars. Then he disappeared out of sight. "Just a bussy man, Miss." The chauffeur answered. She wondered where he was going in such a haste, but then sat back in the seat again and didn't mind the strange man. The rest of the way home was quickly over.

The same night the final rehearsals were taking place at the theatre. _They are going to get the biggest applause tomorrow _Annabel thought as she played "Scene". She watched the tiny dancers jumping across the scene with big grins on their faces.

"Oh dear!" She rose from her seat by the piano and ran over to little Tania who just fell. "Are you all right dear?" She asked worried and helped the sobbing child up from the floor. "I think so.." Tania answered but Annabel saw how she fell, and she also saw how Tania had hit her ankle. "You sure?" Annabel asked and looked at Tania with her big eyes. Tania grimaced as an answer and Annabel made her sit down to check her ankle. Annabel used to dance ballet several times a week until less than a year ago. She knew what to do in these situations and since the teacher wasn't there at the moment, Annabel would automatically take over. "Let's have a look.." She took off the little ballerinas shoe and examined the foot, "Well I guess you're lucky Tania," She finally said "It seems like you've just hit it a bit too hard against the floor. Now remember what I've told you?"

"You have to believe in yourself" Tania said in a little voice.

"That's right Tania." She then tightened the dancers bows in her hair. "What you need now, is to get back on the floor." She then rose from the floor and pointed towards the others. Tania looked up at her with big eyes and then pulled Annabel closer to whisper in her ear. "You don't have to be scared, you are a very talented dancer dear Tania, that's why you got the lead." The child smiled at this and then headed back to the others, who were starting to get a bit unfocused.

"But Annabel, can you show me.." The older girl let out a little sigh as she walked over and took position in front of the class who carefully followed every move. Her Converse squeaked on the floor as she showed the little pirouette. The children clapped and she curtsied. It was easy to impress children, it was a good thing though, then it wasn't too hard to make them happy. "All right then, your teacher will be back any moment now, shall we take it from the beginning." She spoke over the noise and then sat down at the piano again and started playing. The teacher came back after a conversation with a parent and the rest of the rehearsal went without trouble.

After everyone else was going home, Annabel stayed for a bit to practise one last time. And to be alone for a moment. Her own home could sometimes drive her crazy.

This was when she heard the strange noise for the first time. It was hard to describe it, but was a mix of a "_swoosh_" and "_woop_" sound. Curious, as ever, she walked behind the big stage and found a man in a purple tweet coat and a bow-tie. He was bended over, picking up a prop he had knocked over. "Excuse me.." Annabel said as the man tumbled around with the tree prop. "Oh! Hello there!" He said surprised as the tree was finally steadied. "Who are you? Are you the new everything man?"

"Uh.. yes! That's me! John Smith nice to meet you." He shook her hand and then moved on.

"Who did you say you were again? John Smith? The new everything man is called Owen.."

"Okay! Got me, I'm not the new everything man. I'm the new.. uh.."

"Don't bother, as far as I know, this place haven't changed employees for years."

"Oh, okay." He straightened his bow-tie. _What a strange man.. a bow-tie man.. Mr. Bow-tie.._ Annabel was thinking. After all, this man needed a name of some sort.

"I'm the Doctor! Who are you?"

"Annabel."

"Annabel like the sound of it. Beautiful name Annabel. Do you have a surname?"

"Do YOU have a surname? Doctor what? If I might ask?"

"I asked you first!"

"I'm asking you now.." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Dangerous question.." He said under his breath and continued walking towards the door to the cellar.

"Nigel," Annabel said behind him. He turned around again.

"Well then Ms. Nigel, you seem familiar with this place. Can you tell me the direction to the roof?"

"Not sure if I wan't to.."

"Why not?" He sounded like a little child who couldn't have the new he wanted.

"You might do something weird.."

"What weird? What weird things do yo expect me to do?"

"Just.. weird stuff.." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you saying I'm weird?"

"A bit maybe.." She felt a bit too cheeky. _Glad my mom's not here. _She thought.

He stared at her for a moment and then walked towards the cellar.

"Wrong way Mr. Bow-tie!" _Ups_! _Waaayy too cheeky. Oh no.._

"What did you call me?"

"Mr. Bow-tie.."

"That one's new.. Which way then? If you're so clever.. Ms... Cleverness!"

She opened her mouth to protest, and then realised he was a stranger. She didn't know him.

"I.. I'm sorry Sir. I just.." She apologized to him and became all polite again.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"It's not like me to behave that way."

"Okay.. you don't have to be that polite you know."

"I'm afraid I do, Sir." _Sadly_ "The roof is this way."

They climbed a bunch of stairs and walked down a couple of hallways before reaching the door which let to the roof. "I'm afraid I don't have the key."

"That's okay. Thanks for helping me out."

She was just leaving when she heard the summing noise from the Sonic Screwdriver. Of course she didn't know what it was she had heard. She didn't know that the weird sound she heard before was actually the TARDIS which landed behind the stage. After this she went home.

* * *

It was till a mystery to her, why she'd lost it yesterday. Everything she'd learned from all the courtesy courses her parents had sent her to when she was younger, had just vanished from her mind. She was almost talking to him like she was talking to her grandmother. Who were the only person she could act normal around.

Like she already knew him, though it was the first time she had met him.

The weather had changed from sunny to rainy and the blue sky was now covered in dark heavy clouds. The rain had fallen from early morning and continued all day.

Annabel Nigel was getting ready for the big night. She knew that the rest of the little orchestra were practising a few last times before the show. They had already played together before, so they were all ready. Of course, it would be much easier for the theatre to use CD's, instead of live music. But the Long Road Theatre's best teacher, insisted on using live music. It gave a completely different sound and feeling.

Before Annabel went out the door she looked at her reflection a last time. She wore a simple black dress, that went to around the knees, and simple black shoes and her hair was tied up in a curled ponytail. She nodded to tell herself and then left her house with a strange feeling in her stomach.

* * *

People were already finding their seats when she finally arrived. Parents, grandparents, friends and family, everyone was there to support their children. She sighed and went behind the stage. Laughter, small running feet and excited voices was filling the air. Everyone she met on her way through props and ballet-shoes, greeted her kindly. She loved the place.

As she walked down the hallway to get her sheets, the strange man from the night before bumped into her. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm a bit clumsy you see... You? You're still here?" He asked surprised to see her again.

"I'm kinda, the pianist at tonight's show.."

"Oh yeah.." He hit his finger on his forehead and then on hers "Heard you play last night. Sounded fine." He began walking again and she followed curious.

"Fine? Only fine?" She frowned a bit.

"Well.. "

"Are you even allowed to be here?"

"I didn't see any signs saying I'm not."

She looked up at him, he was almost a head taller, and smiled slightly at his grin. "All right then... bet I'll see you 'round Mr. Bow-tie."

"I suppose.."

She then left him walking around, to get her sheets and go back to the stage.

As the room was getting filled, the tension in the air grew. Maybe it was that which made Annabel get a bit dizzy and stumble. Actually, she had to grab the edge of a table not to fall over. A resounding bell-alike sound was slowly going through her head. "Are you okay?" A kind voice asked her. The Doctor looked her in the eyes with a worried look. "What are you doing here..?" She asked almost without sound.

"It doesn't matter. What's wrong?"

"I don't know.." She raised her hand and held it to her head.

Suddenly it was gone. "It's nothing, gone now.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.. I..I have to get on stage now.."

* * *

"All right, all right! Everyone here? Jasmine? Thomas? Natalie? Tania? Simon? Cathy?..." The teacher was holding a clipboard with the children's names on. A little X was indicating that everyone was there and the show could begin. First the musicians got ready and then the rug was pulled. "Swan lake" had begun. Every little dancer jumped and swung around the scene. Everything went as planned. Until the sound of the bell broke into the music.

This time it hit harder and Annabel hit the wrong note. Her eyes fled to the audience, hoping that they didn't notice. Some did. Something caught her eye and she looked at the audience again. _Are they sleeping!? Really..?_

A couple of the audience had fallen asleep in their seats. More and more did the same, just suddenly laying down as if they had fainted. She noticed something odd with the music and looked towards her fellow musicians right in the moment were a cellist were falling over his instrument. The rest of the orchestra went out as a light. Her fingers stopped at once and she stood up to look at the stage. The children had also fallen asleep. Annabel felt it too, the bell was back. And it rang so loud. It blocked every sound of confused people out. With a last look around she noticed that every person in the room had fallen asleep, except one. Or two actually. The Doctor rushed to her and held her up. "Don't fall asleep!" His voice sounded so muted to her. He let her to one of the hallways, almost running. "Doctor.." She managed to whisper "What's happening? What is that noise?" She felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier and the noise of the bell getting louder and louder.

"I don't know yet. Come on we've got to keep moving!" He took her hand and ran to the roof were he had parked the TARDIS.

"I've picked up a signal. It's making everyone go to sleep." He took a deep breath and continued "I've scanned some of them who fell asleep, some are dead. You can't give in!" Annabel looked at the big blue box and then closed her eyes, feeling her body give up. The TARDIS were in the other end of the roof. The Doctor knelled beside her, tried to wake her up.

"Annabel! Don't sleep. What's wrong with you?" He scanned her with his sonic screwdriver and flipped it open to read the information "Oh.. That is definitely not good!" He clapped her cheeks to wake her.

Silent creeping steps were getting closer. A zombie-looking man with greyish skin appeared in the doorway. He held an alien-looking device in his left hand. It was him who carried the bell-sound around theatre. The zombie-bell-man came closer with steps, that weren't that slow after all."Annabel.." His voice were shaking now. He couldn't just leave her to die. With all her remaining energy she opened her eyes and glanced at the man coming towards them. "Doctor.. what is that?" Her voice was low and shaky. The fear of this creature, woke her a bit.

"I'm not sure.." He took out his sonic and scanned the man "Ha! A remote controlled human! The device make everyone around fall asleep, but why?" Running out of time the Doctor soniced the device again with another setting. It gave out a great ringing noise, cutting through the air. Annabel screamed in pain but the man just stayed still. Holding his ear with his one hand the Doctor used the other to sonic the device again and stop the deafening sound. The man suddenly fell over and lied lifeless on the ground. "Annabel? Can you hear me? Annabel?" No respond.

Then she moved. Taking a deep breath and opened her eyes. The bell was gone. She felt like dancing but her body was so exhausted.

The Doctor was starring at her "Hello! Welcome back Ms. Nigel!"

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep as the others. Don't worry, I've removed the physic link between the device, the headquarters and your heads. So everything's good then! How do you feel?"

"My head hurts.." She sat up and held a hand on her head.

"Well it should. Someone just tried to make you all zombie-ish!"

"Zombies?! I'm not sure I understand.."

"Well," He helped her up from the ground "Someone just tried to take control of your brains. They used the bell-alike device to spread the signal. The theatre was a perfect place to try it out, because of the acoustic rooms and the many people."

"Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know, the device seems alien.." He picked the box up from beside the now dead zombie. The Doctor turned it around in his hands and examined it. "Hmm.. Oh! That's clever.."

"What is?"

"I don't really know yet.. I have to check the main transmitter to find out precisely what's going on."

"But where is it?"

"Let's find out!" He grabbed her hand and ran towards the big blue box to unlock the doors. "What are you doing?"

"Opening the doors.."

"Why?"

"Because were are going inside.."

"What for?"

"To go after the bad guys!"

"You want us to go in there? Both of us? Is it even big enough?"

"Oh... You'd be surprised!" He then opened the door and walked in.

Annabel's mouth opened in awe as she stepped into the blue box. "But it's bigger.. how? I mean.. wow.." She looked around "Is this some kind of trick?"

"Nope!"

"But.. It's just.." She ran out of the box and around it, sliding her hand against the rough tree surface. She entered again and looked even more surprised at the Doctor "It is bigger, on the inside!"

"It's called the TARDIS! Can travel _any_where and _any _when."

"It's amazing! But how?"

"Well it's a time-machine, you know.. actually, it's really hard to explain. Let's go!" He flipped some levers and pushed some buttons in what seemed like a random way.

"Is it like, dimensions, and a spacey timey thing?" He looked at her with a big grin, that disappeared quick again. As if she'd said something terrible.

"Well.. you can say that.."

A big light in the center of the console began going up and down and a metallic breathing noise filled the grey steal room. The Doctors good mood was back and he now bounced around the room, pressing buttons and pulling levers. Annabel held on to the railings and watched him running around like a madman.

"What are you doing?!"

"Going after the bad guys!" He pushed a last button and the machine stopped with a thud "Come on!" He grabbed her hand again and ran towards the doors which he pulled open. "Where are we?" Annabel asked as they stepped out in a big room.

"We are in an old factory-building."

"We've moved.. that is so cool. Just sayin'" She frowned and looked up at him "So this is the hiding place for our bad-guys? Doesn't really look like much.."

The big room seemed old and besides a couple of doors it was empty.

The Doctor walked over to one of the doors and opened it. A mob fell out.

"Well, not really scary is it? Unless they're trying to take over the world with falling mobs." Annabel commented and proceeded to the next door, leaving the Doctor with a grin on his face and a closet full of mobs, brooms and buckets that were falling out. She pressed the button that should open the door. It slid open and revealed another room. But this was far from empty. "Doctor, you might want to check this out. He came to her and looked inside a room full of alien technology. "What is this Doctor? I've never seen anything like it."

"It's alien technology." He said shortly and walked inside.

"Alien? You said that before too. Is it really alien? Like, from outer space?"

"Yes it is. But someone has mixed it up with human technology, which is never a good idea if you don't know what you're doing." He looked around and soniced the controls. "It's the main transmitter."

"Then you can find out what's going on?"

"Well, it's just the transmitter. It can't tell us _why,_ only how."

"Right.." She walked in and stood beside him. Observing him as he walked around reading the screens.

"Are you alien too?" She asked him.

"Ehh, yep! Okay with you?"

"I suppose it is." She said with a smile on her face.

"Good!" He grinned "It seems like this transmitter is using a physic command to control the humans. It's a really bad thing, it kills them." He walked out of the room again with a dark grimace and went to another door et the other end of the room.

He noticed Annabel wasn't following an turned around.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Why?" She stood in the door of the previous room and looked slightly worried.

"Then why not come over here?" He waved his hand to signal to her.

"I've got a bad feeling about that door.."

"A bad feeling! You humans.." He then opened the door, and found out, that bad feelings about something, shouldn't be ignored.

"What is it?" Annabel asked, confused by the sudden halt of the Doctor.

She walked towards him. "No! Don't look in there!" He said and quickly closed the door again. "Why not?!"

"Trust me, you don't want to!"

"Was I right about bad feeling then?" The Doctor just nodded and moved on to the next door. Annabel was curious and she wanted to know what was inside the room. But on the other hand, if the Doctor said she didn't want to know.. It must have been bad. She didn't know him, he was a complete stranger, but she trusted him. She felt protected and comfortable with him.

"You coming?" He held out a hand towards her.

She took it "Sure!"

As soon as they stepped through the door, an alarm sounded and a red light shone from the walls. "Oh.. This is not good.." The Doctor said and ran towards a door at the end of the hallway. "Really?! 'Cause I thought it was just calling for tea-time!"

She shouted over the alarming noise. "Not funny Ms. Nigel!"

They'd just gotten through the door when a group of armed men surrounded them.

"Hi!" The Doctor said and waved his hand.

"Identify yourselves!" One of the huge men commanded.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Ms. Nigel. It seems like were a bit lost.. We where actually looking for.. for the..uhm.."

"The Factory Party!" Annabel came up with. The Doctor gave her a look, "You know," She explained and looked down her dress to make her point clear "The party where all the important factory owners are invited to discuss.. business. Never heard of it?"

"This is a lie." The man said, almost robotic.

"No.. It's not a lie. We've got our tickets, look.." She yanked her elbow into the Doctors side "Show him the tickets Doc.."

"Doc?!" He frowned.

"Just show him the tickets, now.."

"Oh! Yes!" He digged his hand down in his inner pocket and pulled out a black wallet, which he showed to the man. Annabel was a bit surprised that he actually had something to show them. She'd expected him to yell 'RUN' instead.

"Sir Eisenhower of Wonka and Queen Hannabe of Winka?!" The man questioned threatening. "Lies!"

"How did you know?" Annabel giggled a bit.

"Well.." He bent down to her and whispered "Any ideas?"

"Just one," She whispered back "The transmitting room from before? Was it also the main control room? Like, where everything is controlled from?" The Doctor nodded almost without movement.

"All right, you've got us! We're not here for the party.. We are here to stop you from what you are doing."

"Annabel, I don't think that's a good idea.." He got a bit nervous. She hissed at him.

"We know exactly what you've been doing. And we, are going to stop you." The men looked confused at her as she crossed her arms to look more comfident.

"How would a little human like you, manage to do that?"

"Just watch me," She then ran through the doors back through the hallway and into the room were they had found all the computer-thingys. The Doctor was surprised but tried to follow her. He stopped in the door and looked at her with a priceless face.

"What in the name of Jupiter are you doing?!"

"I. Have. Absolutely. No. Idea!" She bounced around the room and pressed buttons and flicked levers. Completely random. The footsteps of the men came closer and closer and they could hear them yell. "Annabel! We have to go, now!"

"Wait a second! I need to mess it up completely!"

"You already did! Come on!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the controls were a couple of sparks flew around. Before she was out of reach she pressed a last button and every light in the whole building went out. "What did you do now?!"

"I have no idea!" She tried to sound innocent. They couldn't see anything, but the Doctor pulled her along the wall, trying to find the way out.

"Doctor.." Annabel said with a small scared voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think we're alone.." She felt the barrel of the gun against her back and didn't dare move an inch.

"One more step and we will shoot!" The commander yelled. The light of several torches lit the Doctor's and Annabel's faces. The men held their arms behind their backs. Both the Doctor and Annabel complained. The torches light flew around the room they were led into and stopped at something dark. "So.. Sir Eisenhower and Queen Hannabe.." An woman voice said as the light turned back on. "What a suprise!" The woman who was dressed in black turned around and walked towards them. She was very thin and her skin had a grey tone. She looked like a villain from "101 Dalmatians"

"So which one of you made the little shut-down trick? Very clever.. if you know what you are doing." Her eyes landed on Annabel "You. It was you wasn't it?"

"Yep. If I'd had a moment more, it would have been rubbish by now!" She threatened empty.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that. You see, this is not technology from your world. This is way to advanced for you humans. Actually, your little trick didn't work for more than two minutes." The woman sat down behind a huge desk and looked at them with superiority in her face. Annabel wanted to throw something back at her, but she somehow knew that that time would come.

"So what do they call you?" The Doctor asked.

"Me? The name is Joanna Sonders."

"Well, what you are doing here, Joanna Sonders, is not something that is going to go unseen."

"I don't know if you'd noticed, but you two can't really do anything about it." She sat back in the chair.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you doing here?" Annabel asked.

"Your Highness! Haven't your friend told you? Then I will have to show you myself." She opened one of the drawers in the table and pulled out a device, similar to the one they'd seen earlier. "Ah.. I see you are familiar with my little invention. Don't try to hide it, I can see it written all over your face.. the pain." Joanna Sponders rose and walked over to the couple. "Don't do this. Please don't tell her." The Doctor pleaded anxious.

"All right then, I will show her." She turned on the device and Annabel felt the impact of the sound once again. She screamed out in pain and was only held up by the uniformed men. "No! Stop!" The Doctor yelled and tried to get loose. She turned it off. "It doesn't effect you?"

"No. Of course not!"

"Seems you're not human then."

"Alien like you,"

"Me! Alien! Please."

"But all the technology.."

"I stole it. It was easy really. Some kind of spaceman crashed in my backyard once. I told him I could help him get better if he taught me how to use the technology from his ship. Sadly, he died.." There was no regret in her words.

"Why?"

"Because I'm greedy and selfish. And because no on ever did anything for me!" Annabel was standing on her own now, looking at the evil woman with a hard expression. "Oh! You're up again, good. Then let me continue," She walked through the doors and towards the mysterious room from before. "I'm sorry Annabel, but this is not going to be nice." The Doctor said as they stood before the door.

"In here, I keep my lifework. In a few days, I will take over the world. Or at least the UK! Ha!" She opened the door and revealed row after row, of people. "Are they all..dead?" Annabel asked and felt the tears drowning her eyes.

"Nah! Not completely dead." Joanna Sonders said without any compassion in her voice "But in a few days, they will be! You see, this device make every person who is exposed to it, into a 'super human' if you like. It takes away memories and pain. It makes them obey me."

The people inside the room all had greyish skin. They were held up the wall with metal bars around their waist, arms, legs and neck.

"How can you do something like this?" Annabel said confused and scared.

"I need them to bring out the signal. I'm gonna brainwash every person on this planet! I'm going to be queen. And not you."

"You don't know what you're dealing with!" The Doctor said hard.

"And you do?"

"I know this kind of technology, if you mix it up with human technology, it will become unreliable! You could blow up England! Or turn every single person into a zombie! Even yourself! Stop this now, before it's too late!"

"It doesn't work, your threats are empty!" She walked over to a little control-panel and started to press some buttons. "Now you two behave, I've got some brainwash to do!" Three of the people woke up and was released. They walked towards the exit. "Look at how good I am!" She sounded so proud of herself "And now, you two. We can't have you to walking around and stopping me. I could easily kill you, but where's the fun in that? Bring me the device."

Annabel looked frightened up at the Doctor. Was this it? Could they do anything else to escape? He looked frightened too. She smiled at him. Just to make it a bit more bearable. But it didn't change the fact, that she was going to die soon. And who knows what plans Joanna had for the Doctor.

The uniformed man returned way to fast and handed over the device. Annabel felt a bit disappointed. Of herself and because she'd somehow expected to give Joanna back. But all her hope was gone now. The men pulled her and the Doctor away from each other. They were incredibly strong and the Doctor presumed, they had already been turned into those 'super humans' as Joanna called them. Annabel tried to fight them and get free. Without luck. "Annabel! No!"

"Annabel? Pretty name. Seems like you're not a queen after all. Not that I thought so."

"You leave her alone!"

"Or else?"

"Trust me, you don't want to make me angry." The Doctor said with clenched teeth.

"Let's see how much you mean it.." She turned on the device "Let's start at a low level, shall we. It will be so much fun if you didn't die immediately."

Annabel let out a little sound in pain. "Leave her alone!"

"Still empty threats.." Annabel almost screamed when she turned up the level.

"Please.." Annabel said weakly, but Joanna just turned it a bit more up, making Annabel fall to her knees. The men had let her fall. Her hand flew to her head and she cried out.

"Please stop!" The Doctor pleaded again.

"Don't worry Sir, I wont make her a zombie, if it's that you're afraid of. I am just going to kill her slowly and painful." She turned it up a level more, causing Annabel to scream out in pain and fall to the ground. The Doctor felt so helpless. It was his fault. He brought her here. And worst of all, he couldn't save her. "And the grand finale!" Joanna turned the device on full power. Annabel screamed weakly one last time and then laid still on the floor. Her breathing was fast and shallow and the Doctor could see, she had only seconds. "Now I've found a way to kill you too. You care too much about other persons." Joanna said. Then the lights started to flicker and all the alarms went of all at once, even the radio. "What is happening?!" Joanna screamed at the men. They were panicking and ran towards the main controls. "Ha ha! Annabel! You clever girl!"

"What are you talking about?! She's dead!"

"Maybe. But she was alive when she made her little 'trick'" He grinned widely.

"It's not possible! How in the world could a stupid little girl do this?!"

"I tell you one thing: Don't EVER underestimate 'little girls'. They are full of surprises!" He's face was more serious now. "Now Joanna. I told you not to make me angry, you did. And you've just seen what my friend can do. Now imagine, what I can do.. when I'm angry.." He looked at her with a dark smile. Joanna didn't say anything. The door behind them flew open, and every single person who were sitting as zombies, came out, alive and well. Joanna looked terrified at the Doctor "This is not possible! You can't do that!"

"She did. Now again, if my friend could what seemed impossible, then imagine what I can do." She then ran. The Doctor didn't bother chasing her, he'd do that later. Right now his priority was Annabel. He ran to her. Hoping it wasn't too late to save her. "Annabel?" He turned her and her back "Annabel?" He search for her pulse, it was so weak it was barely there and her breathing was so silent and shallow. "Annabel, wake up!" He clapped her cheeks and she opened her eyes as much as she could "Mr. Bow-tie," Her voice was barely a whisper. She smiled slightly and he took her hand. He smiled back at her.

"How did you do that? Everything just got rubbish."

"Like I said," She tried to laugh "I have no idea.."

"You clever girl! Now, you need to stay with me! Listen!"

"Go after her.."

"She can wait. I need to help you first."

"It's too late Doctor.. help the others." A tear rolled down her face.

"It's never too late to try. The pople are already on their way home. Come on." He then lifted her up and carried her to the TARDIS. He was going to save her. He couldn't loose anyone else, not now, not today. He took her to the pharmacy in the TARDIS and laid her on the bauble. "What did she do to me?" Asked Annabel almost out of breath.

"She drained your body for life. The device use a psychological link between, itself and the victim. It drains all energy out of the body and replaces it with whatever it's programmed to. In your case, it just drained you." He looked through all the cabinets to find what he was looking for. "Doctor.."

"I'll be right there Annabel! Just hold on a little longer!"

"Doc.."

"Aha!" He found the little blue bottle. He gave her an injection and waited. After a while her breathing and heartbeat steadied. It grew stronger and stronger.

He left her to rest and to go after Joanna Sonders. She would never get away with this. He flipped the switches and pressed some buttons and materialized in her office. He went out and found a bewildered Joanna by the desk. "You could never had gotten away with this."

"Sure I could. If you weren't here!"

"I am. And you are coming with me."

"Hell no!" She ran towards the other end of the room and through another door. The Doctor chased her to the roof where a helicopter was ready to take off. "Bye bye!" She waved her hand and got into the helicopter. The Doctor spotted something weird on it's tail. "Joanna wait!"

"No can't do! Bye!" And then the it took off into the dark night sky. It didn't went far before it began to swing around itself and at last crashed into the building again. It exploded with such a force that the Doctor flew back and hit the ground hard. The building was shaking and about to collapse. He ran to the TARDIS, after he had made sure everyone else was out. And then materialized into space.

Annabel was recovering fast and soon after the injection, she woke up. She was so happy to feel her heart beat normally again. She sat up and looked around, wondering where she was. Properly in the TARDIS. She slowly slid down from the bauble. She was a bit dizzy but she managed to stay on her feet. She tried to find the console-room. The corridors seemed endless, but she found it, just as the Doctor turned around. "You're awake!" He smiled widely and jumped to her.

"Yeah.. Thanks to you." She smiled too. Feeling the warmth inside her chest grew.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Almost as good as new."

"Fantastic!"

"What happened to Joanna?" The Doctors expression turned dark.

"She died. Her helicopter crashed."

"That's a shame.." Annabel really felt sorry for Joanna "But it wasn't your fault. Bet it wasn't."

"No. Suppose not."

"So.. what's going to happen now? Are you just gonna put me back home?"

"If that's what you want.."

"Do you mean.. I can stay..?"

"If you'd like," He grinned.

"What would you think if I stayed?"

"I would think, that it could be fun."

"Is it always this scary?"

"Sometimes," He admitted.

"What about exciting? Fantastic?"

"I'm sure we can figure that out too."

"Well Mr. Bow-tie," She walked to him "Say hello to your new companion." They both grinned widely. The Doctor had found a new friend, and she wanted to stay. She wanted to travel with him, though she knew it would be dangerous sometimes.

Annabel was happy, she'd finally found someone who accepted her. Someone she could be herself around.


	2. Chapter 2: The moon of Ozu

**Authors Note:**

**Hi people! So glad you're still reading! I hope you'll like this chapter :D**

**I know the first chapter was reeaally long, so I've cut this one into to parts. **

**Hope you like it :) and an extra thanks to those who are following the story :) it means a lot to me :D (Remember, I love reviews.)**

**This time the Doctor and Annabel ends up on the moon off Ozu. They're exploring when they suddenly stumble into "something big and dangerous.."**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter two : The moon of Ozu**

**Part one**

After the Doctor had made sure everyone was all right, he went back to the TARDIS to check up on Annabel. She'd been a bit dizzy and was waiting in the console-room.

"So Annabel Nigel," Said the Doctor as he entered and walked around the console "Where do you wanna go?"

She laid her hands on the console "Can we make a quick stop at home? I would like to pick up some things before we leave."

"Of course! Where to?" Annabel gave him the address and they were off. They'd just finished their first adventure with the 'super-human-zombies' and Annabel was exhausted. Right now she just wanted to go to bed, but she was afraid of waking up and find out that everything had just been a dream. She was afraid of losing her ticket out of reality. "You look really tired," The Doctor noticed and felt a bit guilty of asking her to go on another adventure already.

"I am. But.."

"Well, go get some sleep then. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"You don't have to. I'll be right back!" She flew to the doors with the Doctor at her tail.

"Anna, is it okay I call you Anna?" She blinked a bit confused.

"I guess.."

"Anna, I promise to pick you up tomorrow. Go inside, sleep and get ready." He pointed towards the doors.

"You promise?"

"Pinky swear!" He held out his pinky with a grin on his face.

"All right then. When will you be here tomorrow?"

"Any time you'd like!"

"At noon then?"

"Fine by me. Then we could have tea together!"

"I'll bring some Jammy Dodgers." She smiled at his grin "See you tomorrow then."

She left the TARDIS and waved goodbye as it materialized before her eyes.

The big house was empty and silent. Her parents would be asleep by now. A few lights was still on and lit up bits of the hall. She quickly tiptoed to her room and changed into her pyjamas. After she'd packet a back with things she'd might need, she walked down to the kitchen, making sure not to wake anyone. There was a lot of different biscuits in the closets but she only needed the Jammy Dodgers. She remembered how the Doctors face had lit up when she'd mentioned the jam filled treat. She packed some homemade into a smaller tin and walked back to her room. In the morning, at noon, the Doctor would come to pick her up. He was lucky, he didn't have to wait. He did have a time machine.

Anna was awake most of the night but eventually the sleep took over.

The sun was slowly returning the next morning as Anna woke up. She stretched her body and reached for her alarm-clock on the night-stand. Her eyebrows flew up as she saw what time it was. He could be there any minute. Maybe he was already waiting for her.

She got ready in a hurry and ran downstairs where she was met by her parents. They sat in the living room with newspapers and work. "Good morning," They both said without looking up from their papers. She greeted them shortly and ran to the kitchen to eat breakfast as fast as never before. She glanced towards the clock several times. It was nearly noon but every time she looked at the second hand, it seemed like it had only been seconds since last time she'd checked. After breakfast she walked outside and sat down on the stairs in front of the door.

If the Doctor was a real person, he would be here soon. Coming out of nowhere in his beautiful blue box. A whole new world had opened for Anna. Of course it could get dangerous sometimes, she knew that, but it was only a small price to pay for the whole of space and time.

After three hours of waiting, she was doubting. Would he really come? Or was it to good to be true? Against her will, she rose and turned to open the door, she couldn't just sit there all day and wait for a person who would never come. It was nearly 3 O'clock now. She pushed the handle down and in the same moment, she heard it. That amazing sound. She turned around and saw the TARDIS materialize in front of her.

The blue door opened and Mr. Bow-tie appeared. "Hello Annabel Nigel!" He said and rubbed his hands together "Tea is served," Anna smiled widely and entered the TARDIS.

"You know you're late, right? It's almost three.."

"Is it? Really?" He looked a bit confused at her "But it's a time-machine! We can pretend it's noon!" He pressed some random buttons and bounced around the console. "So, Anna, where would you like to drink tea?"

"Ehm.. India?" She tried.

"They have some good tea in India," He agreed "India it is!" He pulled some levers and some other random buttons and soon the TARDIS took off. They both grinned at each other as they held on to the railing. They stopped with a loud thud and the Doctor ran to the doors and flung them open. "Do you have the tea? I've brought some Jammy dodgers.." Anna asked as she found the tin in her bag.

"I don't think we're in India.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well.." Anna walked up to him and looked out at the landscape in front of them. It was grey and dusty, but not really like stone, it was much smoother. There was something tall ahead and something that sparkled in the distance.

"Where are we?"

"If I'm not completely wrong," He jumped out of the blue box and took some of the dust between his fingers. Then he licked it off, tasted it and spat it out again.

"We're on the moon of Ozu."

"How far away is that, from Earth?"

"A couple of light-years," He shrugged.

"Is it friendly?"

"Yeah, actually the habitants are really kind! They once helped me find my friend."

"Why?"

"He was lost,"

"Here?"

"Yep. It seems flat and plain most of the time. But this moon can be unpredictable. Suddenly you end up a completely different place than you'd thouhgt!" She looked up at him with a hint of fear. But asked "Can we go see it?"

"Sure! Why not," He offered Anna his hand. She gladly took it and put a foot down on the surface of the moon. It wasn't like stone but almost felt like hard rubber. "I feel like I'm supposed to say something like Neil Armstrong did," She said with a huge grin. He smiled and they began walking.

"So, where are we going?"

"To the city,"

"Is it that sparkling thing in the distance?"

"No, that's the temple. The people of Ozu believe in the darkness of the third sun."

"They have three suns?"

"Only two, but they believe that one day, a third will appear on the night-sky and burn up the moon."

"That's.. interesting,"

"Now remember, we are guests on their moon. Behave, the Ozuanians don't like rude people," He flicked her nose. She did the same "I'm not the child around here!"

"What's the point of growing up, if you can't be childish sometimes?" Anna just looked at him. Sometimes he seemed so old and yet, he was acting like a ten year old.

They reached the city in a couple of minutes. It was much bigger than it seemed like. The buildings were huge and stretched towards the light red sky. There were people everywhere. Really tall, gold-ish creatures, with long faces and shiny big black eyes. Anna was awestruck. She looked around and almost giggled of joy. There was so many colours, colours she didn't even know existed. Posters, glowing signs and decorated buildings were filling the streets. "This is amazing!" She said excited as a Ozuanian walked pass them. It greeted kindly with a funny little nod and a wave with its four-fingered hand. Anna tried to do the same, but the alien was gone before she'd figured out how. "Look," The Doctor laughed and showed her.

"What's so funny?!"

"You! You looked absolutely ridiculous!" He still laughed.

"Was it really that bad?" The Doctor nodded while he tried to hold back his grin. She sighed. "Don't worry, you can do it now."

They then continued their walk.

They had just walked out from a "candy shop" as the Doctor had called it, with a bag of funny looking and tasting pieces of candy, when Anna noticed something not right. She looked up at the Doctor, who was digging in the little bag. "Doctor, where is everyone?" She held out her hand and pointed down the empty street. "Hmm.." The Doctor said and spinned around looking for anyone." "No one's here.."

"That's what I said,"

"That's a bit weird. The Ozuanian streets are usually almost never empty. There are two suns, so there are almost always light." He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the area. He looked at the readings and put it back in his inner pocket. "Nothing weird around.." He stated and looked over his shoulder again.

"Maybe, it's some kind of tradition.. You know, like we celebrate New Year.."

"Might be.." He was thinking a bit more when suddenly, a loud noise came from somewhere near them. "What was that?!" Anna asked and took a step closer to the Doctor. "Are you afraid?" He asked and looked down at her with a small grin. She nodded slightly "But at the same time, no. I'm not really scared." She placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"All right then," He said and flicked her nose again "Then let's find out what made that noise." He took her hand and they ran towards the sound.

They stopped by a huge building. Parts of the building was shattered on the ground and there were several holes in the walls. A couple of Ozunians came to see what had happened. One of them turned to Anna "Did you see what happened?" It asked

"I'm afraid not. We just arrived," She then paused and pulled closer to the Doctor. She stood on her toes to reach his ear and whispered "How in the world, can I understand what they are saying? I don't recall learning how to speak Ozuanian. Is it your machine that does it?"

"Yeah.. It's the TARDIS' translation matrix.." The words ebbed a bit out. How could she know? He shook it off and explained "It translates every language in the entire universe!"

"Wow! So.. I'm actually speaking Ozuanian?"

"Yes you are!" He proudly stated.

"You too?"

"Yep!"

"So.. when you speak.. you speak your own language?"

"No, I'm speaking English Anna,"

"Okay.." She nodded and returned to look at the ruins "What do you think had happened?"

"I don't know yet. But we're about to find out." He scanned the area with his Screwdriver and looked at the new readings. "Oh.." He said in a low voice "Okay then.."

"What?" Anna asked.

"Something has been here.. something big and dangerous." He followed a signal down an alley. Anna close at his heels.

"Big and dangerous?" She smiled a little. He nodded. "I'm in,"

And as on cue, they heard another loud noise. Similar to the first.

"Come on Nigel!" He took her hand and they were running again.

"Blimey Dickens!" Anna had just turned around a corner and was now starring at a gigantic creature. "Doctor? Doctor what is that?"

"It's an Ozuanian Zoudra,"

"A what?"

"An Ozuanian Zoudra. It's like a dragon, but more dangerous. I've never seen one alive before. They hate being surrounded by big things, so they never come to the city." The Doctor almost whispered. The light grey, boney, terrifying looking, alien-dragon was trying to get on it's feet. It had hit the wall of another building and it looked like it was injured.

"But what is it doing here?" Anna asked and watched the Zoudra carefully.

"Maybe something had made it scared or maybe something had happened to it's home."

"What do we do with it? Can we take it back home?"

"How would you do that?!"

"I don't know..! Maybe the Ozunians have something that can help us." She hissed at him. The Zoudra starred right at them now. "Doc.. I don't think it's friendly.."

"It's not." He stated.

"What do we do then?"

"We.."

"Run?"

"Yes. Fast. Runs fast."

"Then let's run Mr. Bow-tie." The Doctor took her hand and for the third time that day, they were running as if their shoes were on fire.


	3. Chapter 2: The moon of Ozu Part 2

**Authors Note: I'm glad you're still reading! Hope you enjoy the story. As some of you might have noticed by now, there's something strange about Anna... what could that be..? Guess we'll find out later ;)**

**So here's the next part of the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter two : The moon of Ozu**

**Part two**

"Quickly! In here!" The Doctor pulled Anna into a small opening between the buildings. The Zoudra ran past them. Completely out of air Anna leaned against the wall, trying to control her breath. "Now what?" She asked the Doctor who didn't look like he'd just been running like hell from a big bad monster.

"I'm getting to that." He stuck out his head and looked around the corner. The Zoudra was gone. For now.

"That Zoudra-thing? It doesn't see very good, does it?" Anna wondered.

The Doctor shook his head "No. That's why we could escape it by running in here. It hardly noticed it!" He smiled widely at his brilliant idea.

He flicked her nose again.

"Don't do that!" She slapped his hand away kindly and he got the look of a ten year old again. He grinned.

"What?"

"Nothing!" He turned around and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver to scan for the monster.

"No there's something! Is it my nose?" She kept trying. He chuckled a bit. "I'm right, it is my nose!"

"No! No no no!"

"What's wrong with my nose?"

"Nothing it's just.." He turned around and looked at her worried face "Something wrong?"

"No, why?" She asked a bit confused.

"You look like you are about to cry." He stated and took a step closer.

"I do?"

"Are you scared?"

"A bit. But not really, you know. It's like, first day of school. Everything is new and exiting!"

He looked at her and smiled kindly. Just to assure her, that she had no reason to be scared. She smiled back, though she knew something was wrong.

Then screams and loud noises of buildings falling apart reached them. By reflex the Doctor ran towards the sound and Anna followed him. They were met by panic and dusty air. "What happened?" The Doctor asked one of the locals.

"We have killed the Zoudra!" The triumph made his words explode. The Doctor looked frightened at him for a moment and then walked over to look closer at the rubble of the building. The dust was settling and the Zoudra became visible beneath the pieces of building. "Doctor, did they really.." Anna said quietly and stood beside him.

"I'm afraid they did."

"But it was just scared, wasn't it? It just tried to escape.."

"Yes. The Zoudra's are dangerous and wild!" He spoke louder now and turned to the crowd "But this one just tried to get back to it's home! You didn't have to kill it!" Then the ground shove and behind them rose the huge alien-dragon. Alive. And angry. The crowd panicked and all ran to the closest door or gate to get to safety. "So," Anna stated "I guess it's not that friendly any more?"

"Actually, no! But I think I have a plan! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and they flew towards the main street. He looked bewildered around for a short moment and then ran down the street. Anna followed him closely. Her legs were burning and she was gasping for air. She looked over her shoulder and saw the, really angry, Zoudra getting closer and closer. "Doctor! It's coming closer!"

"I know!"

"Where are we going?!"

"Out of the city! Then it can't hurt anyone! We're gonna lead it away!"

"How?!" She wondered how he would manage to run that far. She was getting exhausted and the edge of the city was still a good mile away.

Suddenly he turned around a corner to one of the streets they'd been on before. He ran directly to a funny looking car-alike vehicle. "Are you stealing it!" He had opened the engine and was trying to start it. "No! Not stealing, borrowing!" The machine gave out a blobbing sound and the lights in the panel turned on. He grinned at Anna and sat down in the drivers seat. "And now we're stealing a car! This is just another normal day for you isn't it?" She climbed in beside him.

"Yep!" The Doctor stepped on the gas just in time to drive out in front of the Zoudra.

"Whaa!" Anna held on tight as the vehicle drifted out on the street and sped up again.

"Come on you big bad Zoudra!" The Doctor said exited and drove faster and faster. Suddenly they were out of the city. "What now Doctor?"

"Now, we need to get it back to where it came from. It should be far away, but we just have to lead it on it's way!"

They almost flew across the smooth surface, when suddenly, the vehicle gave out a rumble. "Oh no..." The Doctor said nervously "I think we've ran out of fuel.."

"What!"

"Yeah.. probably should have checked that.."

"I'm not running one more mile today!" She decided "Can you open the panel?"

"Yeah, why?" He pushed some buttons and the panel slipped up and revealed circuits and wires. "Can't we do something? Just give it a little boost?" She took out a couple of wires and fiddeld with them.

"Anna I don't think that's a good.." The vehicle gave out a rumble and then sped up. "How did you know how to do that?"

"My grandmothers car is really old, and she use to take the wires and connect them kinda like that when it's stalling. It always works."

"Apparently also on alien-technology.." He gave her a disbelieving look.

"Well.." She shrugged "Don't tell me girls can't do mechanics!"

They drove a little further before the Doctor started pushing buttons. "What are you doing?" Anna asked as he took off his seatbelt "Putting it on auto-drive. We need to jump out. The vehicle will continue and lead the Zoudra away!"

"Jump?!"

"Don't worry, the surface isn't that hard. I've made the vehicle slow down for a short moment so we can jump out. Ready?"

"No!" She got up from her seat and felt them slow down.

"Now!" She jumped off and landed on the dusty surface. Anna felt the ground shake when the Zoudra ran past them. She sighed relieved and got up. "Doctor?" The surface was empty as she looked around. He was gone, she couldn't see him anywhere. "Doctor?!" She called out louder and coughed the dust out of her throat.

"Where are you? Doctor!" The fear of being alone crawled up her back. Where was he? Was he hurt? Her eyes flew around. A couple of cliffs surrounded her, but they weren't tall. Maybe she could see the Doctor from there. She crawled up and looked around again. "Doctor!" No one.

This is what the Doctor had told her about. Getting lost on the bare surface. Something that could only be possible on alien moons. Where could he be? Behind the cliffs maybe. Maybe he didn't jump off. Was it a part of his plan? She climbed down again and looked around. "What now Annabel?" She asked herself "You've been time-travelling, meeting aliens, in a alien city, on a alien moon, eating alien candy and running from an alien-dragon. With an alien! And now you're lost.. I think you can handle it.." She encourage herself. Normally she wouldn't talk to herself, but this was a very unique situation. And right now she needed to stay calm.

She looked at the surface to find some prints from the vehicle. But apparently, they _were_ flying. "You've also stolen a flying alien-car.." She turned around and looked into the distance. The big grey monster was gone, and so was the city.. "What's wrong with this moon?" Wondering she walked in the same direction the vehicle flew. If the Doctor got off after her, he had to be in that direction.

After a while Anna started to hum. Her grandmother had told her that it helps when you're scared. Right now Anna was pretty much frightened. It had been, what seemed like hours since she got lost. And though she'd always been the optimistic kind of person, she was starting to loose hope. Where was he? Why was it so difficult to find him? Would she ever find him?

She sat down on a little cliff. She felt the tears warm her eyes. Of course she was still hoping, but wouldn't he bee around here somewhere?

A funny grunt came from somewhere behind the cliffs. "Doctor?" Carefully she climbed over the small cliffs and looked around. "Doctor?" But there was no one. Another grunt. "If it's not the Doctor.." She whispered to herself and went to find out. She peeked between a crack and saw the little creature. It must have heard her breath, when it suddenly ran away. "Hey hey! No! Wait!" A kind concerned voice begged. Only one person had that voice. She rose and looked around "Doctor!"

"Anna?!"

"Where are you?!"

"Stay where you are! I'm coming!" A series of clumsy climbing noises came from somewhere around her. And suddenly he appeared out of nowhere.

"Doctor!" She ran to him and hugged him. She'd never been so glad to see a person in her life.

"Hey there!" He hugged back.

"What happened, where were you?" They let go.

"My laces got stuck.. sorry.." He apologized.

"I was so scared.."

"You? Scared? You've ran away with a stranger, explored an alien moon and faced a terrifying Zoudra, in one day! And you wasn't scared of that, but then you get lost."

"That's what I told myself." He took her hand and climbed down.

They started the walk back to the TARDIS.

"Why were you talking to that creature?"

"What creature?"

"The little funny-looking pig.." She tried to explain.

"Oh! That's not a pig! It's a Oquil. And I was trying to make it tell me, where you were. Maybe it knew."

"Talk to it?"

"I speak Oquil." Anna gave up. Understanding him, was something she would never really achieve.

"You truly are an alien!" She laughed.

They got inside the TARDIS miles after. "Wow.." Anna said and sat down in one of the chairs in the console room.

"Tired?"

"Bombed."

"Would you like to go home?"

"Home?!" She stood up "Are you crazy? This has been one of the best days in my life! And I've already packet my suitcase.."

"Then I have a surprise for you!" He said with a big grin. He flicked some levers and pushed some random buttons and then flew into space.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise!" He pushed some more buttons and pulled some more levers before he turned to look at Anna "Actually, two surprises."

"Ehm.. okay.." Anna wasn't sure how to react. Not many people were surprising her like this. And especially not with the excitement of the Doctor.

"The first one," He took her hand and guided it to the doors "Is out here." He opened the doors. Amazed Anna looked out into space. This really was a surprise. Who would have thought space was so beautiful? "It's.. amazing."

The Doctor looked down at her. She seemed so small in the doorway with the whole of universe behind her. "Thanks," She looked up at him.

After a quiet while by the door, looking into the colours of the gas-clouds and the lights of the far way stars, they closed the doors. "And the second is down here." He took her suitcase and followed her down the many corridors of the TARDIS. He stopped by a light-blue wooden door. "This," He opened the door "Is your room!"

On the other side of the door was a huge room. It had the perfect blue walls, a huge queen-sized bed, wooden floor, a desk and a wardrobe. "My room?" She couldn't believe her own eyes and ears as she stepped inside "Really?"

"Really!"

"Wow! Thanks." She smiled widely.

"Tell me if there is something missing. It's the TARDIS who designed it."

"It's wonderful. Blue is favourite colour, the paintings are beautiful and that bed is just huge!"

"Well the TARDIS can do some amazing designs! Now, are you hungry? I'm starving!"

"Sure! Does the TARDIS have a kitchen?"

"Yes, but why eat here, when you can eat pizza in Italy?" He smiled.

"Let's go then, Mr. Bow-tie!" She grinned.

"Bow-ties are cool!" He straightened it in his own childish way.

"I didn't say they weren't.." She stepped passed him and walked to the console-room, leaving him with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**So, yeah, the adventure might be a bit well.. yeah if you have a feeling about it, you know what I mean. So anyway, a brand new chapter containing a brand new and, hopefully, exiting adventure! :D stay tuned if you'd like. :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Ice Cold

**A/N**

**Hello! So sorry I haven't updated this story for so long! I've been finishing my exams. But I'm all done now, phew!**

**But here it is! Chapter 3! I don't know how good it is, but I felt like publishing something.. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter three: Ice Cold**

"Where are we going?" Anna asked the Doctor, who was already jumping around the console, flipping levers and pushing buttons. She clung to the railing as they flew through the vortex.

"We, are going on a cruise!" He paused in front of her and flicked her nose, this was becoming a habit of his "The best cruise on Earth actually! We'll be sailing with the most luxurious ship in human history, not the biggest, but most definitely the best!"

"You're not taking us to the Titanic, are you?" Anna sent him a judging look.

"No! I'm not that thick! We, are going to sail with the Sea Light line!"

"Sea Light? Weird name.."

"I know, but it's much better than it sounds!" He then bounced around to push some last buttons before they landed with a thud.

"It's pretty dark out there.. When are we? " She peeked out the door. He smiled at her question, _when_ and not just _where_.

"The year of 2471!"

"Are you kidding?" She closed the door again and jumped over to stand in front of him "That's quite amazing,"

"I know! You better get use to it, 'cause we are going so many places in so many different years! We can go see the biggest events in history!" He was all exited and they both smiled wide.

"Okay, okay!" She calmed him a bit down "Let's just go on this cruise first. I would really love to see how Earth looks in 458 years!"

"Remember, when you walk out those doors, you are just a normal person. Try to blend in. And don't tell anyone about time-travel."

"Why not?"

"The humans are still researching time-travel. If we tell them we _are _time-travellers, they will go completely bananas!" His hands flew around to show the chaos he was talking about.

"Ookay.. Do you think I'll blend in?"

"Well the fashion is a bit, well, old-fashioned. They are using the ideas from the 21st century right now, so I think we'll be fine!"

"_We_? _Your_ clothes belong way before 2000!"

"It's cool!"

"Yes it is.. just saying.."

The Doctor took her hand and walked out the doors. They'd landed in a dark room with cleaning tools. "Not that luxurious.." Anna joked. The Doctor used his Sonic to unlock the door and they walked outside in the lit hallway.

The walls were made of wood with metal patterns and the floor was polished smooth stone. They walked down the corridor and into a huge hall. Comfy chairs and sofas were placed around in groups and there was an information-station in the middle of it all. It was filled with people.

"Wow!" Anna said amazed.

"Different from the ships in your time, eh!"

"It is!" She walked over to the information-station and looked through the many brochures. It had all from water-skiing to chess. She took one and quickly looked through it.

"Finding something you'd like to try?" The Doctor asked her and took one himself.

"I don't know, but this one has a map. Might come in handy if we're going around the ship sometime."

"Great! So are you hungry? 'Cause I'm starving!" He smacked his hand on his stomach.

"Sure!" She opened the map and looked for a café or restaurant "What time is it?"

"10:32"

"We can still make the breakfast buffet at the restaurant." She pointed at the square room on the paper.

"Let's go then! I would love some pancakes!" He grabbed her hand again and walked in the guided direction of the small signs they met. They reached the restaurant just in time to eat from the breakfast buffet, before it was removed to be replaced by fruit and other snacks.

"They don't really look like someone from my time y'know." Anna said in a low voice, bending a bit over the table so the Doctor could hear her.

"Well, I said everything from the 21st century. Don't worry, you look fine." He took a big bite of his pancake and smiled. He noticed her not even half finished pancakes and her worried look, as she stared into the thin air.

"Anna?" He caught her attention "Are you all right?"

She blinked rapidly and looked down at her food before she answered.

"I'm fine" She looked up at him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah.. why shouldn't I be?" She took a sip of her juice.

"You just looked worried."

"Well, I'm not. Are you done?"

"Yes." They stood up and left the restaurant without another word. The Doctor couldn't stop thinking about the worry in her eyes. It was there almost all the time, but sometimes it just shone through and her eyebrows slid together. She didn't seem like a worried person at all. She was happy and energetic and always up to something. All the places they'd been, she'd asked questions and wanted to explore everything. She loved knew things, he'd noticed. She was like a child, exploring the world bit by bit.

He was walking in his own thoughts when he suddenly heard a loud bipping noise. "Doctor, I think I broke something.." Anna said, full of excuse in her voice. She was standing by a screen on the wall. One of those that could tell you everything you needed to know about the ship. He walked over and soniced it. "Be careful," He said and flicked her nose "It's not a toy!"

"I was just trying to find something exiting to do. Look, they have a shopping centre! Can we go there?"

"You're on a luxury cruise ship and you want to go shopping?"

"I'm actually just really curious about how their candy tastes.."

"Ahaha! Like your way of thinking. Candy! Something to brighten the mood, eh?"

"I'm not sad. I've already told you I'm fine."

"I know.."

"Come on, I think it's this way." She walked down one of the big and crowded hallways. On their way to the shopping area, they stopped to try some of the futuristic entertainment. They watched a 14 D film, where it actually felt like they were there. They also played some arcade-games, which were incredibly fun. At least the Doctor thought so, Anna felt a bit sick after trying a 'flying motorcycle race'. After a couple of hours they'd been walking randomly around the ship so much, they'd forgotten about the shopping.

"Hey! Stop it!" Anna complained and pushed the Doctor away. They were walking outside, on one of the decks, and the Doctor was teasing her.

"Come on Anna! It'll be fun!"

"I don't feel like swimming." She said grumpy.

"I do! There's a wave-machine! We could go surfing!"

"No thanks." She crossed her arms over her chest "Can we go shopping now? It's a bit cold out here."

"It's the middle of the Atlantic ocean! It's freezing!"

"Glad you agree, can we go ins.."

"LOOK! Whales!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the railings. She quickly pulled it to her. The Doctor stopped surprised and turned around. She had that look in her eyes again.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing. It's just.."

"What?"

"I'm.. ehm.. nothing. It's nothing. I'm just freezing, can we go inside?"

"You don't have to be afraid of the whales.. they are just whales.." He pointed out on the now empty sea, with a childish look.

"I'm not scared."

"Okay. Then let's go get that candy!" He tried to cover his worried tone with cheerfulness, so he pulled her inside and headed to the shopping area. They walked into the closest market and walked around looking at the strange souvenirs.

Some of the things reminded of the things in Anna's time, but others just looked so strange, she'd no idea what they were. She asked the Doctor a bunch of questions about the souvenirs and the candy. They ended up buying some never-melting chocolate, some self-popping popcorn and jelly beans with a thousand different tastes. Like the ones in _Harry Potter_.

"This, is the best, chocolate, I've ever tasted!" Anna stated happy as they sat down in a couch in one of the relaxing areas.

"We have to go to the Giria galaxy. There's a planet made entirely out of candy! You can eat the leaves of a tree and they just grow back!" He threw a handful jellybeans in his mouth and grimaced at all the different tastes at once.

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely! It's amazing there! They have the best chocolate in the universe!"

"Then we definitely have to go there!"

"Do you fancy a cup of tea?" The Doctor changed subject and stood up.

"What time is it?"

"15:24, a good time to drink a good cup of tea!"

"I think I saw a café down the haaall!" The whole ship suddenly shook and threw the Doctor and Anna off their feet. It disappeared quickly again.

"That was not good! That didn't feel good at all!" Anna stated surprised.

"No. No it's not." The Doctor agreed, right before another round of shaking. Everyone around them panicked and screamed. Then it stopped. The Doctor helped Anna up and pulled her along. "What's happening? Are we sinking?"

"No. Not yet."

"Not yet!?"

"There's something wrong. We need to get to the bridge!"

"Hello!" The Doctor greeted the crew on the bridge. He got everybody's attention before he carried on "Why is the ship doing crazy shaking?"

A man in a high-ranked uniform stepped forward "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Anna. We are passengers."

"I'm the captain. Passengers are not allowed on the bridge. Please leave. Everything is under control." He was shooing them out when the Doctor pulled out the psychic-paper and held it in front of the captain's eyes. He blinked surprised and apologized.

"I'm sorry Sir. We didn't expect you and your assistant."

"Companion." The Doctor corrected.

"Of course. Let me brief you with the situation." He walked over to one of the big screens and started telling about the engines breaking down.

"I see." Said the Doctor "Have you turned on the magnetic-stabilizer?"

"We've tried. But it seems like the whole system is going down."

"What does that mean?" Asked Anna. The captain and some of the other crew-members gave her a blaming look.

"She's new at this." The Doctor explained "It means the whole ship will stop. Everything will shut down. It's not a huge problem, but still not nice."

"Actually, Sir, it is a major problem. If the whole system fails, we will not be able to control the engines. They'll explode." The captain informed.

"Explode!" Anna was choked "Why do you use such dangerous things on a ship full of people?"

"Are you sure she's authorised to this job?"

"Yes. I'm most certainly sure. Now, how can we stop it from explode, if the system fails?" As on cue, the ship started shaking again. This time it was so violently, some of of the screens fell of the tables and everyone was thrown around.

"I don't see the problem. Why don't we just get the passengers into the lifeboats?" Anna suggested after the shaking had stopped.

"Everything on this ship is fully automatic. If the system shuts down, we can't lower the boats."

"Well that wasn't the best idea was it!?"

"You humans and your laziness. I wouldn't wonder if that's going to be your doom." The Doctor added in a low voice.

"We still have power now, let's get as many in the lifeboats as possible." Anna kept trying. The captain gave in and gave the order. Soon after an alarm sounded and red lights began to flash. "We can't save them all if we can't save the engines." A crew-member announced.

"There has to be something we can do!" Anna said and sat down in a empty chair to think, when it suddenly came to her. "Everything on this ship can't possibly be automatic. You're not that stupid. I bet there's some manual way to stabilize the engines."

"There is. But it's dangerous." The captain said.

"So is a sinking ship." Anna rose "Tell us." The captain pressed some buttons and a map of the ship appeared on the screen.

"We are here." He pointed on the screen "Down here, is the manual system. It's a charger that power up the magnetic-stabilizer. You need to go through the ship and down there. Its only two levels above one of the engine-rooms. We don't know the damage yet, but we have a feeling that it might get worse."

"Can you draw the route on the map?" The Doctor asked and found the map from earlier and gave it to the captain who drew the route.

"Adams, you'll go with them." A tall, muscular blonde man stepped forward.

"Yes Sir."

"Let's go before it's too late." The Doctor said and ran out the door with Anna and Adams right behind him.

They ran through the many hallways and down stairs, meeting panicking people everywhere. Another shaking threw them to the ground.

"I think one of the batteries have exploded!" Adams stated and got up.

"Hurry, we need to stop this!" The Doctor sped up down the last stairs that let to the 'staff only' area below the passengers deck. Everything was made of the same kind of light-grey metal. Pipes and wires were sitting on the walls and the ceiling. They followed Adams through a couple of doors and finally reached the right room.

"The pump-room is down through that hatch." Adams said and walked over to open it. It was stuck. The Doctor and Anna helped pulling but it only opened a bit.

"I can't get it open!" Adams said frustrated and pulled one last time.

"We can't get through." Said the Doctor and looked at the small gab. How would Adams get through there?

"_We_ can't. But _she_ can." He nodded towards a stressed out Anna.

"Me!" Her voice broke in stress and confusion.

"No, no no no. Absolutely not! It's to dangerous. She doesn't even know what to do once she gets down there." The Doctor said and pulled the hatch an extra time.

"There's no time for that! It's stuck! The ship is about to sink, we need her to go down there!" Adams argued.

"I'm standing right here.."

"What is she suppose to do when she gets down there? It's too dangerous!"

Anna was listening to their argument and realised she had to do it. It was the first time she didn't agree with the Doctor. But it was life or dead. And thousands of people would end up in the freezing ocean if she didn't do anything.

"Doctor. I'm doing it. I have to try."

"But Anna.."

"It's me or a thousand people, Doctor. I have to try." A silent moment passed before he nodded. Adams gave her one of the small communicators you could put in the ear and started briefing.

"When you get down there, you are going to go right. Follow the corridor until you come to a door with a big orange sign on. I'll guide you through the rest on the communicator." She nodded.

"Be careful, Anna." The Doctor hugged her.

"I always am."

"Good." He let her go "Now, go save us all." He gave a little encouraging smile. She tried to smile back, but it didn't feel right and climbed through the gap.

"Hey!" She called up and the Doctors face appeared in the gap "Don't worry, I'll be back for that cup of tea you promised." Then she ran through the corridor, passing many different doors and pipes but not any orange.

"How far away is it?" She spoke into the communicator.

"I don't know. Just keep moving." Adams said.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"When I ran away with you, I wasn't quite expecting this. Are you always ending up in situations like these?"

"Sometimes.. But then I guess I'll have to take you somewhere more exciting next time, eh!"

"Sounds great, but NO water!" She laughed silently. She continued down the long corridor for a couple of minutes, but didn't find the right door. This was the most stressful thing she'd done. Running around small corridors on a sinking ship, in the future!

Her breathing was becoming small gasps and just as the panic was starting to boil in her stomach she found the orange door. Without hesitation she opened it and walked inside. "Blimey Dickens.." She said under her breath. The room was being filled with water. "Hello?" She spoke into the communicator again.

"Have you found the room?" Adams asked.

"I'm standing in it. It's being filled with water. Fast. What do I do?"

"On the wall there should be a panel full of buttons. Press the green one first, then blue. It should get rid of some of the water."

"Green, blue." She pressed the buttons and then heard a loud metallic noise, she turned around just in time to see the door slamming shut.

"The door closed! I'm trapped!"

"Which buttons did you press?" Adams asked.

"Green and blue. Exactly as you said!"

"The system must be shutting down the lower decks to prevent the water from getting to the rest of the ship. How is the water-level?"

"Just around the middle of my tibia. And it's rising."

"Rising?"

"Yes! Fast!"

"The system is already going down. You have to hurry!"

"So I can't get out?"

"If we fix the system, you can." She could hear the Doctors angry voice in the background. Cursing humans and their stupid, automatic ships.

"All right. Tell me what to do." Her voice was nervously shaking.

"On the floor in the back of the room, there is a tall iron pipe with a handle on. That's the pump. It'll feed the system with energy."

"Okay." The water had raised to her knees now. She started pumping and was surprised how hard it was. After a couple of minutes she was getting tired and her arms were feeling like jelly.

"For how long do I need to do this?"

"Until the light stops flickering." Adams instructed "I know it's tough, but you need to keep going."

"I know." She started pumping again, keeping her eyes on the flickering light on the wall. Her arms permeated but she kept going until the water reached her waist. The light was still flickering, no matter how much she pumped.

"Doctor." She spoke exhausted into the communicator.

"Yes Anna. I'm here."

"I can't, do this. The pump must be broken. The light is still flickering. I can't get out." Her panicked voice cut through both men. Filling, especially Adams with guilt. She pumped a few extra times before the pump also got stuck.

"Don't worry Anna. I'll come and get you."

"Doctor. You can't. The hatch is stuck and the water is fussing in down here." She leaned up against the door, looking around for some kind of emergency-box with one of those fire-axes. There was none.

"Anna don't give up!"

"What else can I do?" She said frustrated and scared. The ice-cold water made her legs feel ten times heavier and it hurt like knives.

"I.. I don't know." The pain in his voice made her feel guilty. Why was she so useless!

"I'm sorry. Just get out of here while you can." The water was almost reaching her breast now.

"I'm not leaving Anna. There has to be a way!"

"Doctor we have to go! We can't do anything!" Adams cut in, standing in the doorway. Ready to run.

"I'm staying." Then Adams was gone.

"It's funny. I'd never thought I would drown. I always thought I would fall from something high."

"Anna.."

"It's okay Doc. I tried, that's what matters." He could hear the exhaustion and cold in her voice.

"I know."

"Doctor?" She tried.

"Yes."

"Why did you come to get me? The night at the theatre?"

"I suppose you were the only one who was still awake. I couldn't just let you die.."

"Not just that. You asked me to come with you. You pulled me along into the TARDIS. Why me?"

"I don't know. You just seemed so, _you_."

"What _me_?"

"Brilliant, funny, brave. Sad."

"You were lonely.. weren't you?" He thought of it for second. He didn't seem lonely, did he? He was always acting happy and bounced around energetic. It was his nature.

"I was." He answered "But not when you agreed to come with me."

"And because of my Jammy Dodgers!" They laughed "Thanks, Doctor."

"For what? We are on a sinking ship!"

"For everything else then." Then there was a moment of silence. In the pump-room, Anna clung to the pipes on the wall and ceiling to stay above the water.

"How much time do you think we have?" She asked with the cold shaking her voice.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You're a Time-Lord, aren't you suppose to know?" She joked and heard him freeze in the other end.

"How do you know what I am?" He asked a bit chocked.

"You must have told me.."

"Yeah.." Another moment. She'd done it again. He was absolutely sure, he'd never told her he was a Time-Lord. Only that he came from the planet Gallifrey, and it's not like she'd just stumbled into the answer.

"When I ran away with you, I hoped to see everything. I didn't want to go back. It was amazing, you know. Living in the TARDIS and all that. But I also, somehow knew it was to good to be true. Nothing lasts forever."

"I know. Trust me."

"I know you do. If you're a 1000 years old, you must have experienced a lot."

"I have. Things like these, sometimes happens. More than it should. Please Anna.. We 'd just begun our trip together. And.." He hesitated.

"And.."

"I just.. never really got to know you."

"What's so special about me?"

"Everyone is special! But you Anna, there's something about you.. I don't know what. And I'll properly never find out." He whispered the last part, not wanting to sound hopeless too.

"What do you mean?" The water was at her chin now.

"Right from the first time I met you, you've guessed things. Known things. It shouldn't be possible."

"What things?"

"Something about the TARDIS, that I'm a Time-Lord.."

"I don't know what you're talking about.."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Okay, maybe it's just me then." But he was sure. She hid something from him. But it didn't matter now.

"Get out Doctor. It's too late.."

"It's never too late!" He rose from the floor and looked bewildered around after something to break the hatch open with. Why did it take him so long to react in these kind of situations? _Always waste time when you haven't got any. _It didn't seem to work as well as the first couple of times. He found a loose iron pipe and started to break up the hatch.

"I'm coming Anna! Hold on!" It gave a little.

"Doctor. The water is.." He heard her gasp for breath now.

"Anna?"

"Doc.." She spit out not managing to say anything else.

"Anna?!" He panicked "Anna! Oh no! No no!" He squished through the gap and ran as hell down the water filled corridor to find the orange door. To save Anna.

She tried to hold onto the last oxygen for as long as she could. It wasn't long though. Her lungs were soon burning and her vision was getting fogy. She looked around after an escape but found none. It was over. She had seconds, she knew that.

They say that people who drown, see their whole life in front of their eyes before they die. Anna didn't. She saw what could've been, imagined all the places they should've been. They haven't even visited India yet. She couldn't fight it any more. The cold and the lag of oxygen took over and left her sinking to the floor. She tried. But it wasn't enough.

The water was filling the tilted corridor and the door was no where in sight. The Doctor pulled off his tweed-jacket, took a deep breath and dived into the freezing, blue water. He swam a couple of metres before he found it. With his Sonic he opened the door and swam inside to get Anna. She was lying on the floor, pale and still. The water made her look calm and dreamy. He quickly grabbed her and swam out to get out of the water. Gasping for air as he broke the surface, he laid her ice-cold body on the dry floor and quickly scanned her. The readings didn't look good. "Come on Anna.. Not now!" He began giving her CPR but she wouldn't wake. It really was too late this time. He kissed her on the forehead and carefully slid a hand over her pale cheek. She looked like she was asleep, so calm and breakable.

He was chocked when he heard Anna gasp for air. She coughed the salty water out of

her throat and tried to sit up. The Doctor laughed in relief and put his dry jacket around her.

"I'm never, doing that again!" Anna said with a hoarse voice and coughed a bit more.

"Oh, Oh dear Anna! Dearest, brave Anna!" He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead several times.

"Doctor! I'm fine!"

"You just drowned! You're not fine!"

"That's something knew to add to the list of things I've achieved."

"Oh! That's right! Wait here!" He jumped back into the water and returned a moment after. All the alarms were turned off and the water was slowly disappearing.

"Okay! Now everything is under control again."

"Good. Because I can't wait to get off this ship!"

"Come on. Let's go." He helped her up, and they walked back to the TARDIS.

"Ouch!" Anna complained when the Doctor placed her, a little too hard, in the chair in the console-room.

"Sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Cold. Tired. My skin feels like knives. I think I'm OK.." Her pale lips turned upwards in a little smile.

"You need to get some dry clothes on, and then go to bed. Come on." He helped her up again and led her to her bedroom. Anna noticed the way seemed shorter than it usually did.

"Here." She took of the jacket and handed it back to the Doctor.

"Can you get dressed yourself?"

"Relax Doctor! I'm fine! Of course I can!" She opened the blue door and walked inside.

"I'll go make a cup of tea then. Shout if you need anything!"

"Thanks." He then walked towards the kitchen.

Anna slowly walked to her dresser and found a dry pair of sweatpants and a sweater. Maybe not the most fashionable, but she didn't care. She changed and put her hair into a loose braid before she jumped into bed. The Doctor came with the tea a moment after.

"This is the best medicine against cold." He said and handed her a cup.

"Thanks." She sat up and took a good sip. It almost burned down her throat. But it was still nice and warm.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." She assured him again.

"Anna, when you said you ran away with me, what did you mean?"

"What I said." She took another sip.

"But, running away from what?" She looked at him for a moment, without saying anything. She was thinking, trying to find the right answer.

"I guess, I was running from my life. Myself. I didn't really live, I was just doing as I was told. Sit straight! Talk nicely! Act polite!"

"Are your parents really that strict?"

"Yeah. As soon as I turn 20 I'll be done with my education and move out. They're driving me crazy!"

"What education?"

"Well, I'm actually just studying music."

"Oh. That's nice. Music." She nodded. He was acting a bit weird again.

"You sure you're not the one who needs to sleep?"

"I'm fine! Well, it's late. I'll see you in the morning!" He got on from the chair he'd been sitting in, and walked out the room. Anna looked after him with a thoughtful look. He was acting weirder and weirder. And the things he said, about her knowing things, was worrying her. She didn't know anything about space! Maybe she really just needed some sleep. She would talk to him tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4: Something in the dark

**A/N**

**Hello! Hi!**

**Glad you're reading! Okay so this is gonna be different from the other chapters.. I feel like putting a bit of action into this story now and I'm starting to build something up in this chapter, as you will properly find out.. if you read it!**

**I'm on vacation right now, so I hope you understand that my updates haven't been coming as fast as I'd hoped. Actually, I'm not 100% happy about the other chapters so I'm thinking of rewriting? Let me know if you want me to..**

**Also, please don't compare this chapter too much with _Journey to the centre of the TARDIS._ It's completely different.. ;)**

**Okay enough talking. You've waited long enough on this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**X**

** Chapter four: Something in the dark**

Anna was sitting in the library, reading one of the many books, when every light suddenly went out leaving her in a thick darkness. She didn't move an inch, just looked around the room, wondering what had happened. "Hello?" She called out, feeling a bit stupid since she and the Doctor was the only ones in the TARDIS. She blinked again and again, trying to see. "Doctor?" She rose from the chair and felt her way around. A loud clear noise came from somewhere above her and she jumped a bit when she suddenly heard the Doctors voice.

"Anna? Can you hear me? Helloo?" He clapped the microphone, testing it.

"Doctor? What's going on? It's pitch black, I can't see anything!" He didn't answer, but she could almost hear his face expression through the speakers.

"Doc, have you've been fiddling with the TARDIS a bit too much?" She smirked at the speaker, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"I'm improving her! Not just _fiddling _around!"

"I know you don't know what you're doing. Not all the time."

"I always know what I'm doing! Sometimes I just.. Explore new ways of doing things!"

"You do that a lot, don't you?"

"It's smart! Like speaking different languages!"

"Just turn the lights on!"

"Ehm.. Yes. Just a moment.." He was hesitating a bit and he didn't sound as confident he wanted to.

A wizzeling sound came from somewhere behind Anna and she turned her head and squeezed her eyes together to she what made the sound. Something moved in the dark.

"Doctor?" She asked into the dark "Is that you?"

"Me? Yes of course it's me!" It came out through the speakers.

"I saw something moving.."

"No you didn't. We're the only ones in the TARDIS. Must be your eyes adjusting to the weak light. Or well.. the darkness."

"When are the lights going to be back?!" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice and looked around her, not seeing anything but black.

"ZZAA..." The same creepy sound as before, but this time it was closer "ZAANN..."

"Hello? Who is it?"

"ZZZAANN..."

"Please tell me who you are. I'm not going to hurt you.."

"ZZAANNAA.."

"Zanna? That's your name?" She still looked around her to find any kind of movement.

"Anna, who are you talking to?" The Doctor suddenly asked over the speakers.

"Someone's down here.. I'm not sure who or what."

"Nothing gets into the TARDIS! It must be something else." Something made a tiny explosion in the background.

"Are you sure you can fix the lights?"

"Don't worry! I'm nearly done!"

"ZZAANNA.." The thing in the dark whispered.

"Who's there? No one's gonna hurt you.."

"Anna, stop talking to yourself! It's weird.." The Doctor said.

"I'm not talking to myself! Something's down here!"

"Anna, nothing can get into the TARDIS." He assured her again.

"ZZAANNNAA..."

"Can't you hear it?!"

"Hear what?"

"That wizzeling?"

"There's nothing and no one in here, beside us! Just, calm down. I'll come and get you."

"Please hurry. I'm not crazy about staying here."

"Just stay exactly where you are. I'm on my way." He sounded a bit more serious now, maybe because of Anna's scared voice.

Anna's breath was starting to get unsteady while she waited for the Doctor. She didn't dare move an inch, if she fell down the stairs or stumble over the 'something' that was in there, it might not be so good. Following her grandmothers advice she started humming.

"Zaaannaaa.." It said and she heard something move close to her. The melody she hummed was uneven of fear as the noises came closer.

"Anna!" The Doctors voice was close.

"Doctor?!"

"I'm here! Stay where you are!"

"Can you please hurry?" She saw a string of light near her. It slid searching over the floor and against the shelves. It then slid over to her and blinded her briefly before she heard the Doctors uneven footsteps coming towards her.

"There you are! Finally!"

"Doc! Please, just get me out of here! Now!"

"Anna, I've already told you! There's nothing in here, to be afraid of!" And, as to tell him wrong, the thing in the dark made the loudest noise so far.

"ZAANNAA..!" It said and came closer.

"It's in the dark!" Anna pointed into the empty nothing, scared. She felt like she knew what it wanted, but she didn't want to realise it. She knew it was a horrible monster and very powerful since it could get into the TARDIS. The Doctor took her hand and quickly led them out of the library. Anna clenched to his hand as they almost ran through the doors. The Doctor kept walking fast down the corridors, keeping her close.

Apparently it was only a part of the TARDIS that was shut down. The console-room was brightly lighted as normal. The doors shut behind them as soon they got in.

"You heard it too! It's real!" Anna almost yelled, fearing the creature that might was chasing them.

"Calm down Anna! What's wrong? Nothing happened to us. We're fine!" He laid his hands on her upper arms and bended down to look into her eyes. She looked back and saw the comforting glint in his eyes. But she didn't believe it.

"I don't know.. I'm just.. It's just.." Her breathing was unsteady and her eyes started watering with tears.

"Hey hey.. What's wrong?" He looked concerned at her as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I.. don't know! I just got really scared! It's.." She stopped in the middle of her sentence starring into nothing.

"Anna? It's what?"

"It's going to kill me.. Doctor, I think it's here to kill me.." She looked into his eyes again. Chocked and frightened.

"No no no! Anna! Nothing's gonna happen to you!" He pulled her into a hug "I promise."

"You can't stop it, Doctor, you can't.." She had that far away sound in her voice. The one she sometimes got when she said something she wasn't supposed to know. "No one can."

"What do you mean?!" He pulled her away to look at her. Her eyes were wet and sunken, her mouth slightly open. She looked like she'd just gotten a death sentence.

"No one.." She said almost without sound. Her sight still far away.

"Anna? Please tell me what's going on!" He shook her a bit and she looked at him again, scared from senses.

"The things you told me the night at the sinking ship? Is it true Doctor?" She asked with shaky voice.

"No Anna! We've already talked about this!" Anna just nodded in response. But judging by the look on the Doctors face, he was scared too. "Okay?"

"Yes.."

"All right. Whatever it is, that's hiding in the library, we are gonna catch it!" He flicked her nose and jumped to the console, flipping some switches. He had an idea what it might be, the creature in the library, but he didn't like it. He too knew it was bad. Really bad.

After the Doctor had fixed the lights they went back to the library. Anna was against it but she couldn't let the Doctor go alone. And she knew they had to find out what it was. But still, she had an urge to run away. Not just because she was scared, but because she was scared for her life. She wanted to run away. Run for her life. But she had to stay with the Doctor. She couldn't just leave him. Not yet.

They opened the doors and went inside. The atmosphere had changed since Anna sat there, reading a book. It was strange to her now. Cold and scary. "Hello?!" The Doctor called. They walked further in. "Helloo!" He called again.

"Zaaann.." The creature whispered from somewhere in the room.

"Hello? I'm the Doctor. Please tell us who you are." He sounded serious and looked cautiously around.

"ZZZAAANNNAA.."

"Oh come on! You're name isn't Zanna!"

"ZZZ.."

"Can I take you back home? If you're just here by a mistake it's really not a problem to fly you back!" He tried to sound friendly and calm, but Anna saw. She knew he was scared too.

Something moved close to them. "Hello?" The Doctor tried again, no answer. Suddenly it stood before them, only a couple of metres away. Anna's eyes widened in fear by the sight of the horrific creature before them. It was bigger than a man, but looked a bit like one. It was dressed in black, futuristic, space clothes with pieces of metal amour. It's mouth wasn't covered and it's skin was dark grey.

"Hello there!" The Doctor said and smiled "What's your name? Can we help you?"

"ZZAANNAA.." It said.

"I'm not sure what that means.." The Doctor said but the creature didn't answer.

"Doctor?" Anna whispered and he turned his head to look at her "Who is that?"

"I'm not sure." He simply answered, not telling her any of his theories as he usually did. He didn't want to scare her even more. It raised a hand towards them and walked closer.

"Doctor! What do we do?" She asked in panic.

"Ehm.."

"Doctor it's going to kill me!"

"It's not!" But no matter how many times the Doctor said that, he didn't sound sure.

"ZZAANNAAB..." It had almost reached them now.

"RUN!" The Doctor yelled and pulled Anna out of the library, darting out in the corridor. He ran as fast as he could, holding Anna's hand tightly. As soon they were back in the console-room he locked the door and started pressing buttons and pulling levers. "Who is that?! How did it get inside?!" Anna demanded.

"I don't know!"

"You do! I know you do!" She walked up to him "I can see it. You're afraid of it!"

"Calm down! I'm fixing it!" He closed the discussion and she sat down in the chair. He would never tell her. "Why do you keep calling it a _who_ and not _it_?"

"Because it's not alien." She said obvious.

"It's not human either.."

"How do you know that? It is!"

"Anna. It's not!"

"But.. I thought.."

"I know." He was confusing her and she confused him. That creature was not human. Not any more. It didn't look human, it didn't sound human or act human. How did she know it was human once? She was getting more and more complicated to the Doctor. He was actually getting really confused.

"Now tell me, Anna," The Doctor said after he had pressed the last button. He walked over and stood against the console in front of her "What's worrying you?"

"Worrying me?!" She stood up and looked directly at him "I'm not worried, I'm scared! And you won't even listen! When I was drowning you told me all that. Your theories. But apparently I have to be dying before you will tell me anything!"

"Annabel you have to understand! I am listening, but you have to trust me."

"I trust you, but I don't know how much I believe you." She said.

"Anna I'm sorry, but if I tell you, I'm afraid you'd become even more scared.."

"I can't get more scared Doctor! I believe that creature is here to kill me! Believe me or not! Call me crazy! But right now, it feels like I am going to die!" She cried again and her voice was shaking with fear.

He placed his hands on her arms again "No matter why that creature is here, I promise, I won't let it hurt you!"

"But you can't promise that! I know you can't!"

"Listen, we are in the TARDIS! Our home! That thing is properly lost somewhere! And we are in the console-room, the safest place of them all! So don't be afraid Anna."

"But.."

"Please." He asked her and she nodded weakly. Just then something hit the door with a loud bang. The metallic thud echoed through the console-room, leaving both freezing. The Doctor couldn't ignore the fact that she knew things. Anna had 'guessed' things no one else should know about. She was a mystery to him. No matter which book he read or which database he searched on, he couldn't find an answer. There was no one like her, in the entire universe. Remembering that, he figured she could be right. Maybe it really was here to kill her.

"ZANNAABEELL!" The creature wizzled from the other side of the door. "ZZAANAABEELL...!"

She froze.

"Doctor," She whispered. He turned his head, wondering why she didn't sound scared and saw her big blank eyes starring intense at the door. "That's my name." She said "It knows my name."

"Don't worry, as long we are in here, we're safe. Nothing gets through that door unless we let it in!"

"That's the same thing you said about those doors!" She said frustrated and pointed at the TARDIS doors leading out in deep space.

"I know! But this time we know it's there." He turned to the console once again and slid one of the screens in front of him. He read the readings and typed in some commands before he pushed a button and flicked a lever. Anna had no idea what he was doing, but suddenly had an idea. If they were in deep space, nothing could survive there. Not even this creature. "Doctor?" She asked trying to complete her plan "Who and what is chasing me exactly?"

"I'm sorry Anna. I've already told you what I can."

"I need to know. Is that thing a person or an alien? I mean, is it _alive?"_

"No. The person it once was was is completely gone. It's nothing but a shell who take commands." He sounded angry and bitter as he said it.

"Can we save it?"

"No. It's too late. Sorry."

"Don't be. Are we in space right now?" She walked over to the doors and opened one of them. Outside was an explosion of green and yellow and the stars were bright and hot as they weren't far from the TARDIS. There was no planets around. Perfect.

"I've got an idea." Anna said and closed the door again. She walked over to the Doctor at the console, who looked up in wonder.

"A plan?!"

"Don't look so surprised Doctor! I'm creative y'know!"

"Yeah yeah! Just let me hear it!" He said impatient.

"We let it in," She explained simply and he looked confused at her.

"Are you bunkers?!"

"No no, just listen.." And as she explained the rest of the plan his face lid up in 'Aha!'.

* * *

The Doctor stood ready by the door to push the button and let the monster in. Anna was ready by the console, facing the door, scared and unsure how good her plan would actually work. She took a deep breath, feeling the fear of dead crawling through her body again, before she nodded to the Doctor.

The creature, the monster, stood patient outside the door and waited. It immediately looked directly at Anna, who felt her stomach crunch together with fear. "ANNABELL!" It hissed and came towards her. The plan was in work, but would it work? She slowly moved around the console and towards the doors to outer space. If the monster noticed what she was doing, she would be in big trouble. But it went as they'd planned it.

She would lead the creature to the doors, open them and the Doctor would push it into deep space. Yes, it would die. But as the Doctor had said, it was already dead. Only an empty shell that took orders from its master. Anna still felt sorry for it though, it had once been a person. A real person. And she hated the people who had done this.

She backed up and soon felt the cold metal door-handle in her hand. Her eyes shot to the Doctor who was already walking slowly and silently up behind the monster, ready to push. Then she looked apologizing at the monster, directly into it's eyes, then she opened the door and the Doctor ran forward in full speed. She held her breath, both fearing the creature and scared for the Doctor.

She had good reason to be scared. The monster looked at her for a moment before it turned to the Doctor, who'd just gotten in it's reach. Before anyone could react, it raised it's hand and hit the Doctor so hard he fell to the ground. Anna looked chocked at the monster, realising how stupid they'd been, how stupid she'd been, believing this plan would work. The Doctor smacked into the railings and looked dizzy around, knocked out. The monster then turned to Anna, smacked the door shut and raised its hand once again to hit her as well. This was it, she knew it was. It was here to kill her and no one could stop it. "No.." She heard the Doctor cry and she turned her head too look him in the eyes, knowing it might be the last time. No matter what she did, she couldn't run away from it, she couldn't hide. She could do nothing. The Doctor tried to get up as he cried her name out, pleading the monster to stop. At one last glance, she formed_ Thank you_ and _I'm sorry_ with her mouth. Then it hit her. She flew into the console, almost knocked out in one powerful hit. She took a deep hurting breath and coughed out in pain. "Why.. are you.. doing.. this?!" She spat out, wanting to know as the last.

"I have orders to follow." It said, for the first time speaking instead of hissing. It still sounded a bit like a snake.

"What.. orders?" The monster towered above her.

"Orders to kill you. The knowing human. Her that knows things untold and unspoken."

"But, why?" It didn't answer her but just hit her again. Knocking her out.

The Doctor came to his feet and took out his Sonic from his pocket and pointed it towards the creature that was bended over Anna. A high pitched sound filled the TARDIS console-room and the monster flinched, falling towards the floor. At the same time Anna was waking, screaming in pain as the sound cut through her head. The Doctor quickly turned it off and ran to help her up. "Sorry. Come on, hurry!" He said and put an arm around her waist to hold her up. They slowly walked towards the corridors of the TARDIS when they heard the monster behind them. Anna looked over her shoulder an saw it coming, letting out angry, animal like noises. "Run Doctor," She said and pushed her away from his grip.

"What! No!"

"It's the only way! It won't stop until I'm dead!" She screamed out, humping towards the other side of the room.

"There's always a way! Please don't!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door again.

"Let go Doctor!" She pulled her arm.

"No!"

"It'll kill us both!" She shouted in distress.

"I don't care!"

"I do!" But it was already to late to make another decision as the monster hit her another time, sending her into the railings.

"Let her be!" The Doctor shouted "She's just a girl!"

"No." It growled.

"Then what is she?!"

"I am following my orders. Only my master knows the answers." It said and bended down to grip around Anna's neck, suffocating her.

"Let her go!" The Doctor yelled and raced into it, knocking it away. It didn't seem like it helped. It quickly got back at him, swinging it's powerful arm right above the Doctor's head as he ducked. He heard Anna moan beside them and mumble something about ballet as he ran around the console, avoiding the monsters fists.

"You ca-an't catch mee!" He teased it and stuck out his tongue.

"Enough!" It growled towards him.

"Oh, not good at all!" The Doctor said and ran to the doors, leading outside. This time it would work. "Eleanor.." Anna mumbled unconscious and he looked to see her waking up, slowly. "William, please.. This is.." She trailed off as he'd almost reached the doors. "..I like this one.. to dance to it..." He figured she was dreaming about the kids at the theatre back home.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the Doctor backing towards the doors. He took the handle and she rose, swaying a bit. Then ran as fast as she could into the monster which flew out, into deep deep space.

"Are you sure I'm okay?" Anna asked as the Doctor finished scanning her with his Sonic.

"Absolutely fine! A couple of powerful hits. Might leave some nasty bruises, but apart from that, we are just fine!" He flicked her nose and started to press some buttons.

"Guess I was wrong then.." She said and sat down in the black leather chair "Sorry.."

"You don't have to be sorry! You were scared!"

"Yes, but didn't I overreact? I mean: _'No one can stop it!'_"

"Apparently you could!" He happily said and pulled a lever, sending them into another galaxy.

"I still don't really understand it though. Why did it want to kill me? How did it even get in?" She wondered.

"I'm not sure about the first. But I'm sure it was our own mistake to let it in. Maybe it tracked us down and made it's way in unnoticed."

"Maybe. But I still feel like there's something I've forgotten."

"What should that be?"

"Don't really know.. Just something. Might just be the hit in the head.."

"Properly." He shrugged it off.

"Well I'm exhausted! Think I'm going to bed." She rose from the chair and walked past the Doctor at the console.

"Sleep well then!" He said and she turned around briefly to say thanks. But before she'd even opened her mouth she collapsed on the floor.

He ran to her, hoping it wasn't anything serious. Kneeling down beside her and listening for her breath and checking her pulse, he realised it was serious indeed.

Anna didn't breathe.

* * *

**A/N**

**Did I kill her? Is she really dead? Did the monster get her? Guess you have to keep reading to find out ;)**

**Yeah, I'm annoying like that.. heh..**

**And yes.. I know she's fainting a lot. And it's always her who get hurt.. but just wait for it.. ;)**

**Thanks for being patient with me and thanks for reading!**

**Leave a review if you have any thoughts on this! I love reviews! :D**

**Get ready for some serious action!**


	6. Ch 5: A mystery, that can't be solved

**A/N**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Doctor Who!**

**(If I did, the show would be much more messed up.. hehe..)**

**Hello dear readers and followers! It's so very nice to see you're still reading. Well not see.. but I assume you're still reading if you read this.. **

**So here you have the chapter I know you've been waiting for! I'm sorry it's been so long between the updates lately, but I've been writing a script for someone else, and well, it was a waste of work really.. But too bad! Now I'm back to writing this story and I'm getting to the good part. Hopefully.**

**So here it is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Hugs X**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – A mystery, that can't be solved**

He'd put her in her room. After spending an hour or more, trying to make her come back, he'd finally realised she was gone. Laid her on her bed like she was just sleeping. Now he was sitting in the console-room. The place it all happened.. It went so fast. What could he have done? What haven't he tried?!

He placed his head in his hands. He hated himself for so many reasons right in that moment.

He hated himself for not keeping her safe, as he'd promised. For not listening to her when she needed him to. For not being her friend, not completely. For treating her like a mystery, sometimes more than a person. And for losing her. That was the worst part because, if he hadn't lost her, he could make it good again. He could keep her safe, listen when she needed him to, be her friend, treat her like any other companion. And she would still be there.

It was killing him, that he didn't even know how. After realising what had happened, you always want to know why and how. But there was no answer to either of these questions. She was perfectly fine, he'd just scanned her! She just.. died. Stopped. Shut down. She was a mystery, that couldn't be solved

He stood up and walked around the console in anger, kicking holes in the air, swearing and cursing both himself, the universe and the one who'd sent the monster in the first place. "I don't understand.." He mumbled in anger. Why was this happening?! Why now?!

He fell to the ground again, sitting against a wall. Sulking.

* * *

_She was reliving everything. At the theatre, the moon of Ozu, the ship The Sea Light line. But this time she saw everything. All the things she'd wondered about, thought about. It wasn't memories, 'cause she fainted at the theatre when the helicopter crashed, she had already jumped when the Doctor was stuck on the flying car and she was drowning in the pump-room when people was panicking on the ship. But still, it all made perfect sense. _

_She saw the Doctor run out in front of her car. She saw Joanna Mason crash in the helicopter. She saw the Doctor being stuck. She saw people panicking. She saw the Doctor swimming to get her. She saw him putting her in bed.. but she didn't remember waking up after that. She didn't remember the ball either. The snow in the old city and the ballet. She didn't remember _him_. She didn't remember the little girl. She didn't remember the disaster..._

_But she still didn't remember waking up, she had to wake up. She had to make that memory.._

* * *

After sitting against the wall for a good measure of time, the Doctor had fallen asleep. He didn't sleep much, but he thought it wouldn't harm. And he hoped it could shut it all out for a quiet moment. It didn't of course. Even when he slept, his mind kept him thinking. So after a while he woke up again.

He would have to do something. Should he take her home? What would she have wanted? She wanted to see the universe. The stars, the gas-clouds, the far away planets. It all. What was he supposed to do?! He couldn't just leave her in space! He couldn't just leave her in her room.

He stood up and walked to the console. He had to take her home, didn't he? He pressed a couple of buttons and flipped a switch with a little more force than necessary. His hands clenched around the metal as he continued flying the TARDIS without his usual energy and happiness.

"Come on!" He mumbled frustrated when the TARDIS didn't want to do as he wanted. "What's wrong with you?! Come on! We need to get her home.."

The TARDIS made a sad humming, but didn't do anything else. "I know it's not right!" He answered the machine.

"Come on, just.. get her home.. get Annabel home!"

"I don't wanna go home!"

"We have to get you home!"

"Why?!"

"Because you're gone!"

"Doctor.." He looked up. And there she stood. Exhausted, pale and weak looking. But alive. Breathing and alive.

"Annabel..? But.. I don't understand.." He walked over to her, looked her in the eyes. "Am I still sleeping?"

"If you are, we're having the same dream.."

"But I saw you.. you.." He reached out and touched her pale and ice cold cheek. She smiled carefully at the sad man in front of her. "You look like one who'd just seen a ghost.." She said, somehow knowing it wasn't just a joke.

"I have.. I'm looking at it.." He said and slid his hands down her arms, feeling her standing there. He couldn't believe it.

"What do you mean? How long have I been sleeping?"

"Hours.." He said, still slightly out of breath.

"But.. you look like you haven't seen me for ages. Like you thought I was.." She stopped.

He didn't answer her. Just looked at her. Still in disbelief.

"Why were you taking me home?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? Why do look at me like that?"

"You.. you died."

"No.. I didn't.. I'm right here!" She pointed at herself to make her point clear.

"You came back.."

"But that's not possible.. How could I just die?"

"I don't know! But you're back!" He smiled brightly and pulled her into a hug. He let her go when she heard her cry.

"But Anna..? What's wrong?" The tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't know.. It's just.. I just.." She stumbled into him. He caught her.

"Anna?!"

"I just.."

"Come on.." He scooped her up and carried her to her room. He laid her on her bed.

l

After a moment she spoke again.

"Doctor.." She sat up "I just.. died." He sat down beside her and took her hand, almost to prepare her for what was coming now.

"I died.." She whispered, looking terrified at the Doctor who still held her hand. Her own grip tightened around his as she remembered how every bit of life was sucked out of her. How everything suddenly disappeared without warning. The Doctors face expression. The cold and the dark. Her eyes were filling with tears. He pulled her into a hug.

"Doctor, can I ask you something?" She tried after a moment.

"Of course."

"Do you promise you will tell me the truth?"

"Yes." He didn't know if it was a lie yet.

"The things you said at the ship.. is it possible? I mean, I think I'm going mad."

"You're not going mad Annabel. As far as I know you're completely fine!"

"But is it true? I want to know, Doctor." He sighed.

"Yes. I don't know how Anna. But yes, you know things no one should be knowing."

"Is it.. dangerous? I just died without any reason, is it because of.. ehm.. the things in my head?"

"I don't know.. Actually I don't know anything about you. You're just a girl! A perfectly normal girl! And then you meet me and suddenly just, know things. I don't know how you even sleep at night. With all that packed up inside you, your brain should be going crazy."

When she didn't say anything after a while he pulled out from the hug and looked closer at her. "Oh, dear Anna.." He said realising why she didn't answer.

"Why haven't you told me?" He asked concerned.

"I thought they would just go away.. but they just got worse. Even when I'm awake I see these things. But the nightmares.. I can't even describe them."

"You can tell me anything Annabel. Don't worry, we'll find out what's going on."

"Actually, I think I can help with that, right now." She said hopeful, but scared "I had a dream before.. but It was different this time. I was reliving our adventures, but I wasn't there. I mean, I saw what happened, while I wasn't there.. I saw you running across the street, the day I met you, I was in the car that almost ran you over.. I saw the helicopter crash, you being stuck on the moon, people panicking on the ship. You putting me in bed.. I think something has been following us."

"Following us?"

"Every time I see something from then, there's something else. Something I didn't notice before. I can't figure out what it is.."

"Are you sure?"

"Have I been wrong about the other things?"

"No.."

"All right then!" She said and got up.

"Where are you going?!"

"I am gonna find out what's wrong with me! I'm tired of not knowing!"

"But how are you gonna do that?" He followed her.

"I'll try and think of it, something. See if I can control it."

"Oh.. I haven't thought of that.." He admitted a bit embarrassed.

"Good you have me then! Are you coming?"

* * *

They walked to the console-room. Anna didn't really know what she was doing, but she was going to do something.

"Are you sure about this?" The Doctor asked her. They stood in front of the main-console.

"You've got a better idea?"

"There's so many ways. But I think this is a good one to start with."

"Okay then." She said with a cheery voice and looked at the screen in front of her.

"All right, the first one." A picture appeared on the screen in front of her.

"Something with a funny sound, like.. uu-something." She said commenting the picture of an Ood.

"Ood?" The Doctor asked.

"That sounds right."

"All right next one.." Another picture appeared. This time it showed some machinery of some sort. She looked at it for a moment and then noticed something.

"That's not right.. It's broken." She stated as the next picture appeared.

"This is like one of those, _find five mistakes _or _what's missing_." She said and looked at the picture showing a TARDIS without the chameleon circuit on.

"A TARDIS..?" She said slowly.

l

They kept on for another 10 minutes before the Doctor showed the last picture. It took a while for her to read it but she figured it out.

"That's my name. Annabel Nigel."

"I don't understand you!" He said slightly frustrated.

"I'm sorry.."

"It's not your fault."

"It was my idea.."

"Yeah, but I chose the pictures."

"What's wrong though? What did I just read?"

"Gallifreyan.."

"Oh.."

"You know what it is?"

"I have an idea.. but I shouldn't be doing that. You're the only one.." She hesitated.

"The only one left." He looked at her with a glint of hope in his eyes. Could she be? No, no she couldn't..

"Could I be.. I mean, it is possible for Time-Lords to.." She asked before him.

"I know.. but I would have known if you were Gallifreyan. You just know.."

"I'm sorry."

"It's still not you're fault. You're just trying to help."

"So, how did I do?"

"You can recognise other alien species, planets, technology and read a long lost language. You had all right. Though you just had an idea about some of it."

"Blimey Dickens.." She crossed her arms thoughtful.

"Yeah.."

"So how about medical tests?"

"I don't know. Why are you so eager?"

"I don't know.. I'm just.." She couldn't finish the sentence. Not without worrying the Doctor even more. But she did anyway "Scared. I'm scared Doctor." Her face fell from a energetic smile to a sad girl.

"I know you are. And I will do anything to find out what's going on."

"Then come on. Sick-bay.."

* * *

He wasn't sure they would find anything, but he ran some tests on her. It did seem to calm her a bit. He was waiting for the results from a blood sample when he noticed Anna being a bit absent as she stirred in the tea he'd brought her. She was in a completely different place, eyes fixed into the air. He shook a hand in front of her eyes and she blinked back to the now.

"Why are you so absent? Something wrong?"

"I'm just, thinking about home."

"Homesick?"

"No, no it's not that." She assured him "It's just.. I suppose, it's not the same. Everything's different. Maybe I am a bit homesick, but, not in the normal way. If you understand?"

"I do. You don't necessarily miss _home_ as a whole, but just small pieces."

"Exactly. I can be without my parents for a while longer. But I do miss my music. And the kids at the theatre. It all seems so far away now. I've travelled with you for almost two or three weeks now. I'm living in a spaceship/time-machine! With an alien!"

"Actually, from my point of view, you're the alien."

"I know, but from my point of view.."

"I can can take you home if you want to."

"I don't. I never want to go back, not right now at least."

A bipping noise interrupted their conversation. The blood sample had been analysed.

"What does it say?" Anna asked.

"Nothing in your blood.. Okay, we've tried all the small things. Are you up for a full body-scan?"

l

The scanner wasn't a huge pipe like in the hospitals back home. It was a couple rings going up and down around her while she just stood there. A moment after the Doctor had started the machine it bipped and bipped, spitting out warnings and information.

"What's going on!" Anna asked confused and scared, not able to move because of the rings around her.

"It's going bannanas! Crazy! Your brain-activity is massive! Your whole body is full of some kind of energy!" He informed her exited and read on "Time energy!" He shut the machine down and hurried to get her out.

"What does it mean?"

"You tell me, you're the one who got all the answers!" He was still all exited.

"I've already tried, Doc. I can't.."

"Well then! All right.." He calmed down a bit.

"Any theories then?"

"Ah! Yes! I think so!" He walked over to the screen that showed the readings. "Okay, don't freak out, but I think this have been going on your whole life. You haven't noticed before because it might have seen normal. Maybe it was just something you'd heard on the radio or in the school." He said really fast and exited "BUT! When you started travelling with me, you saw alien-stuff and other things like that! SO! You started noticing, and whatever it is, gave you all the information you needed! Still, I don't know how or why.." He said the last bit slower.

"Well if we're done, I think I'll go to bed. I'm exhausted."

"You should. Goodnight Annabel."

"Goodnight."

**A/N**

**And that's it! Any ideas who they're visiting? I think some of you do ;) **

**So.. yeah.. I know you all hate me for still keeping it a secret. What she is and such. But be patient, I promise the next chapter will hold some answers!**

**So I wondered, do you have any theories so far? I'm already writing the end and since it's coming nearer and nearer I'd like to know what you think so far?**

**I love reviews.. :)**

**Leave some words in the box below if you have anything to say ;)**

**Until next time **

**Hugs **

**X**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1: Happy Birthday

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**Heeelllooo my lovely readers!**

**It's been a while, eh? I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I could write down all my reasons, but you probably just want to read the story so I won't do that.. :)**

**Some of you might got a bit confused by the A/N in the last chapter.. they aren't visiting someone, it's just a way of speaking. like: What's going to happen next?! Hope you didn't get too confused.. :)**

**We are almost at the end now! THE END! Oh no!**

**I've split the last chapter in three parts. It's the longest chapter I've written so far, and there's a lot going on.**

**So hold on tight to fezzes and other funny dressing.**

**Here we go, the beginning of the ending.**

**Chapter six - part 1: Happy Birthday**

The TARDIS was quiet. If that was the word to use. You could go as far saying it looked abandoned, drifting in space. There were no signs of life inside.

And if it wasn't for the constant tension in the air, you could assume it really was abandoned. But now and then the sound of the Doctor fiddling with something or Anna's small sobs at night, broke the silence, leaving the sound like an echo through the corridors.

It wasn't like awkward silence, just thoughtful. And in Anna's case, tense at times. After Anna woke up from the _accident_, they haven't said or done much. The Doctor was deep in thought and Anna deep in worry. It was like her brain had clicked and now everything just rushed through her mind. Things she didn't even know what was or what meant. And it scared her. Was this the reason why she'd died? Was she really

just dying slowly?

The Doctor would sometimes catch her starring into thin air with a mask of worry on her face. He couldn't do any more than he already did. He read every book, again, and searched every database, again. But he couldn't find anything. Sometimes he would scan Anna again, to see if there was any differences in the readings. But there never was.

In the last couple of days her nightmares had become worse though. He came to sit beside her when he heard her sob in the middle of the night (or what felt like night to her), holding her hand, ready to be there when she woke up. She hadn't been herself since she woke up. Her cheeky happiness was almost completely gone, she didn't hum or sing like she used to before, she didn't talk to him (not much), she didn't eat much, she avoided the library if she could (which the Doctor understood) and she spent a lot more time by herself in her room.

The Doctor was really trying, he really was. But he was afraid to lose her again. Not just as he'd tried before, but really lose _her._ To him she was already slipping away slowly.

It had been three days since she'd woken up when the Doctor decided to do something. Something to make Anna happy again. And he had a brilliant idea!

The sunlight shone bright orange through the window as she opened her eyes for a new day. But, they were in outer space. There were no sunrise in outer space. Anna quickly sat up and looked around. She was still in the TARDIS, but something had changed. The sunrise was one of the things. The smell was another. It smelled like flowers, cotton and a bit of fresh cookies. Like home.

She got up and went to find the Doctor. He wasn't in the console-room or in the library. Maybe he was sleeping too. She then walked out in the kitchen. The smell of a mix between vanilla and tea hit her like a wall and she found out where the smell of cookies came from.

"Anna!" The Doctor appeared from a corner "What are you doing up so early? Go to bed! Now, go!" He shooed her out as quick as he could.

"What's going on? Are you baking?!"

"No.."

"Mhm?" She blew some flour of his shirt and the little white cloud slowly disappeared into the air. She then walked back to her room, as the Doctor had said.

The sun was apparently still rising as she once again got back in bed. What was he up to now?

She almost fell asleep again right before the Doctor came bursting through the door with a tray full of tea and breakfast.

"What's all this?!" Anna asked surprised and sat up.

"Well, a special morning for a special day!" He said exited and placed the tray on her lap.

"Why is this day so special? I mean, you're a time-traveller, if you needed to go somewhen special, you could just go."

"Not in these situations! Don't you know what day it is?!"

"Sorry. Should I?"

"It's your birthday!" He raised his hands above his head and grinned.

"It is!" She frowned surprised.

"I've made you breakfast! Cookies, tea, toast mm.."

"Thank you! I'd totally forgot! But, how did you know?"

"The TARDIS did a full body scan of you. It showed exactly how old you are. So today, you're 19 years old!"

"I know how old I am, Doctor. Thanks for the breakfast. But you don't need to make it bigger than it is.."

"I'm not, trust me." He then jumped out of her room, leaving her to eat. Anna was sure he was up to something. After finishing her food, that surprisingly, tasted good, she got up again and changed. At home, birthdays were always being celebrated with a party. It was nice seeing family and friends, but the formality was driving Anna crazy. Why couldn't they just _be_? Be together and have fun instead of the same and same all the time.

She walked to the console-room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNABEL!" The Doctor stood at the top of the staircase with a silly red hat on, holding another cake with lid candles.

"Doctor! You shouldn't have!" She smiled.

"Of course I should! You only turn 19 once! Come on, make a wish!"

She thought of it for a second and then blew out the 19 coloured candles. The cake was decorated with many different colours, forming flowers and stars.

"What's that on your head?"

"It's a fez! Fezze's are cool! I've got you one too!" He held out a round pack with the other hand and gave it to her.

"Really..?" She said sceptically and rapped it up and put it on, posing in a funny way.

"Looks good on ya'!"

"Thanks. But, I don't hope you have that many surprises."

"Actually..."

"Doc.."

"It's just a small one. Come along!" He put the cake on the chair, grabbed her hand and ran into the corridors of the TARDIS. Anna couldn't do anything but follow him.

He stopped in front of a door and opened it with a huge grin.

It was a big room filled with instruments. A piano, guitars, violins, flutes all different kinds.

"This is amazing! Did you make it just for me?"

"It's from the TARDIS."

"Thanks." She looked up at the ceiling "There are so many instruments! I can't play on half of them."

"You told me yesterday you missed your music. Here it is!"

"Amazing!"

"Oh! And one last thing.." The Doctor began but was interrupted by Anna.

"Please! No more surprises. Can't we just go somewhere nice and have fun?"

"Of course! But you'll need this." He held up a key.

"What's it for?"

"It's a key to the TARDIS. Your very own."

"Really?"

"Really. Keep it with you." He put in her hand.

"Thanks Doctor." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome. Come on, I've got a special place to go!"

"Where?"

"It's a surprise!"

"But.."

"I've put out some clothes in the wardrobe. Go get changed, then I'll find our destination."

After looking around in the huge wardrobe she found the dress. A Victorian dress. At least it _looked_ like a Victorian dress. It was light grey-blue with laces and fringes on the chest. It was pretty. Beside it was a long, warm coat. She picked it up and went to her room to get changed.

Luckily it fitted her perfectly. She put her hair up in one of those Victorian inspired hairstyles she'd seen in magazines, and sometimes history-books and films. After half an hour the Doctor was getting impatient and knocked on her door.

"We'll be late Anna!" He stood outside her door and called at her.

"It's a time-machine. You can't get late!"

"We've landed, time's ticking!" He knocked again, more eagerly.

"Just a second!" Anna hissed and short after the door opened and she stepped out.

She looked nothing like the Anna who walked around the TARDIS or ran around with him on adventures. She usually wore everyday clothes, pretty clothes, but not like this.

"You look, great!" He said.

"Thanks. And thanks for the dress, it's beautiful."

"No problem. Shall we?" He held out a hand.

"Aren't you changing?"

"I've already changed, look!" He turned around on the spot and showed her the small changes. He wore a west and a hat, and he'd changed his jacket to a longer version.

"All right, Sir." She took his hand "We shall."

And then the Doctor let them to the TARDIS doors and opened them slowly to reveal the Victorian street. They stepped out on the snow-covered ground and took a look around. People were strolling up and down the lit streets, Christmas-decorations were hanging from the street-lamps and the light snow fell to land on hats and carriages.

"Are we in Victorian London?"Anna asked surprised.

"We are! And it's Christmas!"

"Why did you bring us here at Christmas?" She asked, still amazed by the sight.

"It's a part of the surprise! Don't ruin it! Now come along, there are places we need to be." Anna took his arm and they walked down the street.

"That's a surprise too?"

"That is THE surprise, dear Anna. But actually, we have more time than I thought." He looked at his watch.

"I told you.." She smiled knowingly at him.

They continued walking down the snow-covered streets passing and greeting people.

Anna felt like being in one of the movies they sometimes saw in history-class or like she'd jumped right into _A Christmas Carol_. She couldn't stop smiling.

The street opened up and revealed a big square filled with people and stalls. Some were selling Christmas-trees, some sold decorations, others sold candy and pastries.

"LOOK!" The Doctor pointed childish towards a big window with pastries, on one of the buildings that surrounded the square and he pulled her along "Gingerbread! And mince-pies!" The small gingerbread cakes was beautifully decorated and all the other pastries looked amazing. He pulled her inside the bakery and looked at the fine pastries. "Can I help you Sir?" The woman behind the desk asked. Her polite and Victorian accent made Anna blink. The Doctor straightened up and spoke in the same way "Yes please. We'll have two of each, please." The Doctor ordered and pulled out a wallet to pay. The woman nodded politely with a little smile and filled a paper-box with seven different small pastries. The Doctor paid and picked up the filled box. "Thank you and merry Christmas." He said and they walked outside again.

"You didn't have to buy every single kind of cake." Anna said and took the gingerbread-heart the Doctor gave her.

"When you're in Victorian London, at Christmas, you simply have to try the pastries! And it's the first time you're here, just taste it, and you'll know what I mean." He took a big bite himself and waited for Anna. She raised the heart towards her mouth and took a bite of the delicious bread. Her eyes widened as she chewed, "Mmm!" She looked at the heart in her hand and smelled it, then she sunk. "That's so delicious! I've never tasted anything like this!"

"Now you know what I mean! And the gingerbread is not even the best."

"I thought the bakers at home followed old recipes. I guess the modern ways, aren't always the best."

"Not when it comes to cake!" The Doctor declared and took another bite. Suddenly Anna heard a silent cry from somewhere close. She turned her head to look around for the source of the quiet sound and her eyes landed on a little figure, hidden behind a corner. Without hesitation she walked over to the little girl and squatted down in eye-height with the child. The little girl looked scared and confused up at Anna and her cry almost disappeared at the sight of the friendly person in front of her.

"Hello," Anna started and smiled kindly, remembering the children at the theatre. The little girl still looked at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Hello," She said and squeezed something she held in her arms.

"Why are you crying? Are you lost?"

The little girl nodded and hugged the thing in her arms even harder.

"Can I help you find your parents?"

Now the girl shook her head.

"Why not?"

"My Ma says I may not go with strangers."

"Then your mother must be very clever. You shouldn't. But if you trust me, I promise not to hurt you." She smiled kindly again and waited for the girls reaction. She didn't answer, but kept looking at Anna with her big blue eyes.

"All right. I understand if you don't trust me, but, can I tell you a story before I go?"

The girl didn't answer, just looked at Anna.

"Can you see that funny man over there?" She pointed at the Doctor who stood by a stall that sold mechanic toys. He'd made a duck go berserk and jump quaking around the table. The girl laughed at him and then looked back at Anna.

"That man, has saved me a lot of times. And once, when I was lost a place I'd never been before, he came to find me. I didn't know him that well back then and I wasn't sure he would come to find me. I was so scared and alone. But he came."

"Why did he come for you? If he did not know you yet?"

"I do not know." Anna said and tried to sound more Victorian "But I know your parents are looking for you. When we are lost, the people that care for us, will always look for us. They will never give up."

"Do you think my Ma is looking for me, Miss?"

"She will be searching for you. I am sure she is just as scared as you are." Anna assured the little girl who still hugged the thing in her arms.

"What is that?" She asked and pointed at the little bag. The girl tightened her hug.

"It's all right. I am not going to take it from you." The girls grip softened.

"My ballet-shoes, Miss."

"Ballet-shoes, you say? I used to dance ballet. Now, I sometimes teach young ballerinas like you."

"You do? Where?" Anna wasn't sure if she was allowed to answer this question.

"It is far away from here. But it is a beautiful old theatre. Do you enjoy dancing?"

"Yes. Very much indeed."

"Good. If you want to become a good ballerina, you have to enjoy it." The girl still looked Anna in the eyes but then reached out her hand. Anna took it, happy she'd earned the little girls trust.

"My names is Annabel." She greeted.

"Mine is Eleanor."

"Nice to meet you Eleanor. Can I help you find your parents now?"

"Yes please." Anna then rose still with Eleanor's hand in hers.

"Where is the place you saw them last?"

"Outside the bakery."

"Hmm.. They must be looking for you then. How long have you been standing here?"

"Not for too long. But I am getting a bit cold." Anna guessed it could be around half an hour. She looked around for the Doctor, who apparently, was gone too.

"Boo!" He suddenly stood behind them with a big satisfied grin on his face.

"Doctor!" Anna hissed frightened and looked down at Eleanor, who just smiled at the scene.

"Who's your friend?" He asked and shook hands with the little girl.

"Eleanor Nigel." The girl answered and send a chill down Anna's spine.

"Nigel? I'm a Nigel."

"You are? Maybe we are related."

"I should not think so.. My family is from.. far away. I am just here to visit my friend, the Doctor, for Christmas." She gestured towards the Doctor, who stood with the cake-box, deciding which one to try. He looked up and smiled, "Hello."

"Doctor, that is so impolite of you! Standing there, eating pastries. _In front of a lost child!_" She whispered the last, not wanting to remind Eleanor why she was there.

"Oh! I am deeply sorry, can I offer the young Lady a piece of pastry?" He held the box down in her height.

"Yes please." Eleanor chose a mince-pie.

"Now, we need to find your parents dear. Where do you think they could be?"

"I am not sure, but they might be at the theatre. I was too scared to go there alone."

"You are not alone any more dear. We are here to help. Which way is the theatre?" Anna assured her and smiled.

"This way." The little girl pointed out a finger.

"You lead the way." The Doctor said and they followed the girl across the square and a bit down a big street before they came to the big building that seemed oddly familiar to Anna.

"It almost look like.. exactly like.."

"It's because it is! This is the Long Road Theatre, your theatre." The Doctor said.

"Eleanor! Eleanor!" A woman hurried to them and hugged the little girl. "Are you hurt my dear?"

"No mother."

"Who is this?" The mother's eyes skipped to the Doctor with a hint of nervousness.

"This is the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Smith. John Smith." He held out a hand, the woman took it, still seeming a bit uncomfortable. She then looked at Anna "Have we met before? What is your name?"

"Annabel Nigel."

"Nigel, you say?"

"Yes." The mothers face softened as she looked at Anna.

"They helped me find you, mother." Eleanor said happy.

"They did? What a kind couple."

"We are just good friends." Anna assured her.

"Oh, I see. Thank you for helping my daughter. Now, if you will excuse us."

"Goodbye Miss Nigel." The little girl stepped forward and hugged Anna, who laid her hands on the girls shoulder and then pushed her gently away.

"Goodbye Miss Nigel." Anna said and smiled before Eleanor walked over to her mother again and disappeared into the crowd of the many people gathered at the theatre's entrance. Anna was still smiling when she suddenly realised something. She looked up at the Doctor with huge eyes, and almost couldn't say anything. The Doctor stood with his hands in his pockets and grinned at her reaction.

"My great great grandmothers name was Eleanor... Did I just.. Did I just help my great great grandmother, find her parents again?" She was still amazed when the Doctor nodded.

"But.."

"Don't worry, Anna. This was meant to happen."

"Meant to?"

"Yes. Imagine what could've happened to little Eleanor if she didn't find her parents."

"Oh. Okay.. so the other woman was my great great great grandmother? That is just.. something.."

"Well, if you are all right, I would like to show you the surprise now!"

"I'm fine, what is it?"

"This!" He pointed towards the theatre "We are going to see the very first show of _The Nutcracker_, in Britain! I've got tickets, the best seats!"

"Are you serious!"

"Come on, the show will soon begin!" He held out his arm and she gladly took it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So first part finished, I'll update again tomorrow ;)**

**And yeah.. I can't remeber what I had in mind when I was writing this, but it will all make sense later! (I hope..)**

**Thanks for reading! Please revies if you liked it. Critisism is welcome too! Just give me some reviews! :D**

**Hugs**

**X**


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2: William

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

l

**So.. you came back for next part.. that's always a good thing! :)**

**I know it's really confusing and such, but I hope it'll make sense later on.**

**I don't really have that much to say..**

**Enjoy, then!**

l

**Chapter six**

** Part 2 : William**

l

"Doctor?" Anna asked and looked around the many people in the hall.

"Yes?"

"Why are we watching _The Nutcracker_? You could've taken me to any ballet in history. Why this one? And why in Victorian London?"

"It was really just a guess. I thought you might like _The Nutcracker_ since you played _Swan lake_ last time you performed with the tiny ballerinas!"

l

"You're a great listener sometimes."

"Am I? I mean, of course. Why am I a good listener?"

"Every surprise had something to do with what I told you that day. My music, my home and the kids at the theatre. You've even brought me to Victorian London! At Christmas! Just to watch a ballet!" Her smile reached both of her ears.

"It's not just a ballet! It's Tchaikovsky!"

"You know ballets?!"

"I know Tchaikovsky's! Lovely fellow, him! A bit sad though." He walked them towards the entrance to the hall were the ballet was going to be shown.

"You've met him!"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome! Can we go meet him? I mean, can I meet him?"

"I don't think I'm welcome there any more.."

"What did you break?" She gave him a look.

"Nothing.."

"Doctor?"

"Better not talk about it.. let's just say, he's not fond of campfires.."

"You did not!"

"Burn one of Tchaikovsky's ballets? Let's not go any further.. oh look! Our seats!"

l

They sat down in their seats and waited. Anna already seemed a bit happier, the light slowly returning to her eyes and her little smile staying on her lips for a little longer.

l

The performance of _The Nutcracker_ began and Anna watched with wet eyes. Not just because of the ballet, but because it reminded her of the the children at the theatre.

After a while the Doctor noted.

"Are you all right Annabel?" He whispered.

"Yeah.. I'm just really happy to be here. I'd almost forgotten how it feels like to be in a theatre. And the music.. I appreciate the digital music in the TARDIS Doctor, but nothing beats an orchestra like this. Thank you for bringing me."

"You're welcome dear Annabel."

l

The ballet had reached the the first Pas de deux now. (Almost at the end.)

"You know, I've always dreamt of getting the part as Clara." Anna whispered to the Doctor, who actually were sitting still for more than a few minutes.

"Really? I thought you've had all the good parts already!" He whispered back.

"I've had some great parts, but never Clara.. I did get the Sugarplum fairy though."

"I like her. She's cool."

"Did you just call a ballerina cool?"

"I called Clara cool."

"It's always about the dancer, Doctor. Imagine her being completely different.."

"You know a lot about this.."

"Course I do! I've danced ballet for years! Or I did.."

"Why did you even stop?"

"Ehm.. some of the others, almost everyone, weren't really _nice_ to me.. and I felt more for music than dance.."

"You were scared away by the others?"

"I wouldn't say they scared me.. It just, wasn't fun any more.." She admitted and looked briefly at him before returning to look at the stage. "That's the Sugarplum fairy.." She informed the Doctor as a you girl entered the stage and got ready for her Pa de deux variation. As she jumped across the scene, Anna noticed something, seeming not right. She quickly shrugged it off though and enjoyed the rest of the ballet.

l

When the ballet finally finished, way too soon if you asked Anna, they left the hall. Anna was getting ready to leave when the Doctor walked further into the theatre and into another room.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"It's an afterparty!" He said obviously as they entered the ballroom "Well, not exactly an afterparty.. but kinda. You know what I mean!"

"Are we allowed in?" She asked and looked at a man who stood by the little pult and checked invitations.

"Of course we are!" He pulled the physic paper out from his inner pocket with a smile on his face.

l

"Invitation Sir?" The man asked.

"Of course." He showed him the physic paper.

"Doctor John Smith and Ms. Annabel Nigel. Welcome. Enjoy."

l

The room was filled with formal-looking people, like Anna and the Doctor. A little group of strings played music for dancing and people were talking ever so politely with one another.

A short moment after they'd entered Anna lost sight of the Doctor. He was probably somewhere by one of the tables with treats. She was about to go look for him when someone stumbled into her from behind.

"Oh! I'm so very sorry!" A polite young, man voice said as she turned around to see who it was. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine." She smiled a little smile. He smiled back. He was tall and handsome, his lightbrown hair set back in a waves and his blue eyes shining. He was about her age.

"Are you sure?" He asked, still smiling and with a glint of wonder in his eyes.

"Definitely." She assured him.

"Good." He looked around "What is such a lovely girl doing here alone?"

"Oh, my good friend is bringing me. But it seems like he has left me for a moment."

"Well, let me keep you company mean while. Can I ask you for a dance?"

"I would love to." He took her hand and walk to the dancing area.

The orchestra played one of the scenes from the ballet. It was pretty much like a waltz.

They started dancing.

l

"So, what _is_ a lovely girl like you doing here?" He asked as they danced.

"My good friend brought me to see the ballet. It is his gift for me."

"Gift? He must be a good friend."

"He is. And, I don't know if I should tell you this, it's his way to make me happy again."

"Have you been sad?"

"A lot have been happening lately. I am really enjoying this though."

"That I am glad to hear. You are a good dancer. Are you a ballerina yourself?"

"Thank you. I was, but not any more." She said and smiled politely.

"Why not?" He smiled sweetly.

"I don't really know why I stopped dancing. I guess I was scared away."

"By what?"

"By the other dancers.. I don't think they liked me."

"Liked you? It must have been jealousy."

"You are very sweet."

"You are too." Their eyes met.

l

"William! There you are. I have been looking for you." A woman appeared in front of them.

"Mother." The boy, William said.

"Who is this if I may ask?" The mother gestured towards Anna.

"This is.. Well, I never got your name."

"Annabel, Annabel Nigel." Anna said.

"Oh." The posh woman ignored her "William there is someone you have to meet. Come." The mother said and pulled him along.

"I'll find you later." He whispered as he was dragged through the crowd. She smiled.

l

"Anna! Glad I finally found you, we have to go. Places to be!" The Doctor suddenly appeared in front of her. She still looked after William.

"And things to see.." She said and then looked at him.

"What? Yes!" He looked in the direction of her eyes "What's wrong with you? You're all.. calm.."

"Doctor, do you believe in falling in love, really quick?"

"Oh Annabel! You know you can't stay here.."

"I know.." Her smile faded a bit.

"Well, as I said: Places to be! Come along."

* * *

"Please Doctor, if it's another surprise.." Anna started as they walked down the street.

"We are just visiting some good friends of mine. It is Christmas and all that."

"Okay. Good."

They finally stopped in front of a house. The Doctor knocked a couple of times and the door was soon opened by a dark haired, young woman.

"Doctor! What a lovely surprise!" She said and looked at me.

"Good evening Jenny. This is Annabel. She's travelling with me."

"Nice to meet ya'" The woman said and let them inside.

"Madam is in the living room." She said.

l

The 'living room' as she'd called it, was full of exotic plants. In the middle of it all sat a green woman. Anna first looked surprised but got used to it after a moment.

"Doctor! What brings you here?" She asked and looked up from her book.

"Madam Vastra! Nice to see you again!" He greeted her "Where's the potato?"

"Strax? It's his night out."

"I see. Well, I actually came here to talk to you about something." He looked at Anna, who was feeling the three pairs of eyes falling on her.

"About _her_?" Madam Vastra asked.

"Yes. See, she's become a great mystery to me. I was hoping you could tell me something about her." He answered.

"Let hear."

"Doctor I.." Anna said doubtful.

"Don't worry Anna! Vastra is a lizard-woman from the dawn of time! Maybe she knows something."

"Hello.." Anna said carefully and waved sligthly.

"Nice to meet you. Have a seat." Both Anna and the Doctor sat down in one of the chairs and the Doctor started telling Vastra and Jenny, everything.

l

While he did so, he noticed Anna getting more and more absent again. Her eyes became more empty and worried. Just as they were before he'd brought her to see the ballet. He gave Jenny a look, which she understood right away.

l

"I'll go get some more tea. Annabel will you help me?"

It took a moment for her to answer. She kinda snapped back to reality and blinked a couple of times before she finally looked at Jenny and nodded. They left the Doctor and Madam Vastra and went to the kitchen.

"So," Jenny started, purring water into a kettle "Travelling with the Doctor? Is it nice?" Anna was still slightly starring into the air as she answered.

"It's nice.. but also scary. And.." She couldn't find the words.

"Confusing?" Jenny tried.

"Yeah.. I guess you can say that.."

l

"He disappointed you? By coming here?"

"No." Anna said and looked up "I just thought he'd forgotten it all for a moment. I just felt so, myself."

"Can I ask you, what exactly he meant by saying that you know things, you aren't supposed to?"

"I don't really know myself. But I guess it's like.. well I know Madam Vastra is a Silurian.. But, no one has told me.." She starred out in the blank again. The water boiled now and Jenny purred it into the pot.

"Watch out!" Anna suddenly cried, right before Jenny spilled some of the hot water out on the desk. It spluttered out in every direction and almost hit Jenny who quickly jumped away.

l

"Thanks! How did you..?"

"That's the question I've been asking myself in a long time."

"I see." Jenny said and dried the desk. They walked back into the living room where the Doctor and Vastra was talking with very low voices. They both looked up at Anna as soon she entered. Their expressions was unreadable.

"Madam Vastra have something to tell you." The Doctor said as Anna sat down.

"Okay?" She looked at the green lady sat across the table.

l

"I have seen something like this before.. Though, it seemed to be on a much higher level.." Madam Vastra paused "I only met the person briefly. In the short period before.. I experienced things, mysterious things I have never in my life seen before or after."

"Before what?" Anna asked, referring to the not finished sentence.

"Before it became to much and.. she died."

l

Anna starred blankly into the air. The Doctor took her hand and squished it lightly. Of course she would react like this..

"Annabel, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. Hey.." He lifted her chin up so she looked him in the eyes "Do you listen? I promise.." He kissed her on the forehead and hugged her shortly.

l

"With the knowledge I have now, I would say it has something to do with time. Maybe something like a paradox?" Madam Vastra said and directed her vision on the Doctor. Suddenly his face lightened up as he realised what he'd been missing.

l

"Of course!" He said and stood up to pace around the room "I should have thought of this before! Why didn't I think of it before! It's obvious! Or well it's not really.. actually it's all wibbly and wobbly, but I should have noticed before.."

"Hm. Doctor? Share your thoughts?" Jenny asked.

"Yes! What we have here is a serious case of time and space mixed together and stuffed inside Anna's head! How it got there, I don't know but I'm sure it's not good. If you had all of time and space inside your head, what would happen? It would burn! But this is different! You're not dead, and even though you have been, you're alive now! So the question is; How and why all that information happens to be inside your head?" He thought a moment, pacing from spot to spot.

"Could it be my own timeline?" Anna asked.

"No no no. If you were caught in your own timeline, well.. it's not like this and it's difficult to explain! No this is even more complicated.. maybe even planned.."

"By who?"

"I don't know! I've got a good bunch of people who doesn't like me.."

"Yeah, but you said it had been happening whole my life, before I met you."

"Yes.. BUT YOU ARE A WEAPON! AND YOU KNOW IT!" The Doctor's outburst scared the three women in the room, especially Anna. He was looking straight at her, with his darkest eyes and most serious face.

"I.. I'm not." She stammered.

"Good then. I was just testing.." He paced again.

l

Moments and moments, minutes and minutes passed.

"Does it even matter?" Anna then asked almost whispering. The Doctor turned around and looked at her with a serious face, concerned eyes. He was about to say something when they suddenly heard something on the street. The sound of panicking and yelling people caught their attention and they rushed out to see what was going on. They were met by a small group of people surrounding something on the ground. Someone, or something was running away, into the distance.

l

"What happened?!" The Doctor asked as he pushed through the group to see what was going on. Anna was following him close.

On the ground in front of them, was lying a middle aged woman. A bit of blood was running from her forehead and down her cheek. She was unconscious. A young man sat beside her and called her name while he clapped her cheeks and held her hand.

l

"William?" Anna recognised his voice and ran over to him "What's going on? What happened?"

"My Ma! She was attacked by a strange man. I can't wake her up!" William said in distress.

"Step away. Don't worry, I'm the Doctor." He sat down beside William's mother and checked if she was all right. He quickly scanned her with his Sonic Screwdriver before he flicked it open and looked at the readings.

"A little hit in the head. Nothing else. She's unconscious, but she'll be all right."

"Are you sure?" William asked.

"Absolutely. Now Anna, can I have a word with you?" The Doctor asked and took her hand. He pulled her away from the group and talked with low voice.

"What is it?" She asked looking slightly confused and maybe a bit scared.

l

"Something alien attacked her. It wasn't just an attack or a rubbery. That boy? Is that the same boy you were talking to earlier?"

"Yeah, William."

"Did you and his mother meet?"

"Yes, shortly."

"Then we're in big problems.."

"What do you mean? Am I the reason she was attacked?"

"Yes. Or well I think so, yes." He rubbed his hands together and looked at her, almost expecting something from her.

l

"If I'm the reason she was attacked.. someone's after me. And you knew it, didn't you? You knew something was going on here! That's why you brought me! You only came here because of the mystery!" She was almost yelling now. She was hurt. It was her birthday, and she was grateful for the gifts the Doctor had given her, but this was too much at once. Too many different things.

l

"I'm sorry.." He said in a pleading voice.

"Annabel?" William came over and looked concerned at her "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Ehm.. This is my good friend, the Doctor."

"Doctor John Smith." The Doctor introduced and shook hands with William.

"Doctor Smith, my mother is waking up. Could you please help her?"

"Of course." Then the Doctor walked off and left the two others alone.

l

"So.." Anna started.

"Annabel, are you sure you're fine?"

"Absolutely. I'm perfectly fine." She assured him, falsely.

"You just look so scared.." He took a step closer.

"I am." She admitted, lost in his eyes.

"Why? What is there to be afraid of?"

"You wouldn't understand, William. It's not.. an ordinary danger."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't explain.. I'm sorry."

"Annabel.." He took another step closer, reaching for her hand.

"William.." When she said his name, it was full of regret, it was sad instead of romantic.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

l

"I can't.. We can't.. it's just, not possible.."

"Everything is possible. Something are just more just more unlike to happen."

"I'm sorry.."

"I understand." He took a step back.

"No. You don't understand William. And I'm sorry I can't explain it to you, I truly am." She stopped to read his face "And no matter how I feel about you.. We have only just met, but, it's like love at first sight. I think it is."

"I know it is." He took two long steps and ended up right in front of her. He gently brushed her cheek and finally bended down to kiss her lips. She knew it was stupid, so incredibly stupid.

"Ho HEY!" The Doctor jumped right in between them, right before their lips met, a huge grin on his face.

"I've got something really important to tell you!" He said to Anna and pulled her away from William.

l

"Okay, someone have seen some weird looking men wander around the city sometimes. And then I heard about how they looked.. you said something or someone has been following us? Who is it? Do you remember?"

"I don't. It's just something that's there."

"Try and remember." He pushed. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She was nervous, this was after all, the things that gave her nightmares.

"It's dark." She said and concentrated a bit more "Dark grey.. it almost looks like.. a man.. Like.." she opened her eyes again and looked terrified at the Doctor.

"Doctor.. You do remember those zombie-thingys, right?"

"Yeah. That Joanna Sonders' crazy plan."

"It's them. It looks exactly like them. But how?! I don't understand!"

"Me neither!"

"You said she died! You saw the helicopter explode! _I _have seen it explode!" Anna freaked out.

l

"Calm down. Don't worry, we beated her the first time. We can do it a second."

"It's different this time, Doctor. She's stronger.. I don't know how, but she is. I've seen those monsters follow us. They were trying to kill me all the time.."

"Anna. We'll we fine. You'll be fine. I promise." He smiled gently "Now, come on!" He walked down the street, passing Vastra and Jenny on the way, signalling them to follow.

"Where are we going no?" Anna asked as she caught up with him.

"We are going to catch the bad guys!" He said, just like the first time they stopped Joanna Sonders.

l

"But Doctor!" Jenny started "How? We don't even know who or what it is?"

"Actually I do!" He exclaimed stopped and turned to look at them "See, if I saw the helicopter crash, explode, and Joanna Sonders somehow survived and ended up here.. well, it could be a rift in time and space.. think about it! The Victorian era! With technology and science and if Joanna is just as smart as she says she is, she could do a lot of not good things here.."

"A rift in time and space? Doctor, isn't that dangerous?" Jenny asked.

"No! It happens sometimes. Not to worry! Unless they get big.." He turned and walked down the street again.

"Jenny, Vastra do one of you know the way to the industrial part of town? You know, with big factories and good hideouts?" He asked.

"Do you think she's still trying to take over the world with those monsters?" Anna asked.

l

"I certainly do! It would be a lot easier for her to do it now, than in 2013!"

"But does it mean.. is she already 'converting' people?"

"I think she is. The man who knocked the poor lady over, was probably one of them."

"She's not a poor lady.." Anna mumbled, thinking of the way she'd ignored her and pulled William away at the theatre.

"Anna! What's wrong with you? You're usually the polite and caring one of us!" He said surprised and looked at her beside him.

"I know. It's just.. It's William's mother, and she wasn't exactly nice back at the party."

l

"Oh, I see.." The Doctor said, now sounding a bit sad "You do know Anna, that.."

"Yes! I do know, but he's just.."

"You're in love!" Jenny suddenly said and walked up beside her. Vastra took the place beside the Doctor.

"I don't know.." Anna said, her eyes falling to the ground.

"You are! It's obvious dear. You almost kissed back there and the way you say his name.."

"But we can't be in love! I'm from the future! And I can't just interrupt time like that."

"I'm sorry love.." Jenny placed a gentle hand on Anna's shoulder.

Vastra and Jenny showed the way to the closest industrial area. It was a long walk as the theatre was in the finer part of town. The big factories and warehouses towered above them. The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the area for alien-tech and other unusual stuff.

He soon stopped in front of a big abandoned-looking warehouse.

"It's here," He whispered and unlocked the door.

They went inside silently. The place was dimly lit by a few lanterns sitting on the walls and the pillars which held the building up. It looked old and worn. They went further in and soon some of the things laying around stood out.

"Doctor, it's like the transmitter she used.." Anna said and picked something, half-broken up.

l

"Yes.." He said and took it to examine it "It's exactly the same actually."

Anna felt a chill down her spine and suddenly remembered why. The bells.

"Do you think she's here?" Anna said in a low voice.

"I'm almost sure she is.."

"Doctor, who are we talking about?" Vastra asked.

"Joanna Sonders. She tried to take over the world in 2013. Anna and I stopped her in time. She made people all zombie-ish with this transmitter. Used it on Anna a few times.. not pleasant I could tell."

"Did the time-rift bring her here?"

"I think so. We just have to stop her again."

The sound of things falling down and hitting the floor startled them all. They turned their heads towards the things now laying on the floor, looking for the person who had knocked it down.

* * *

**A/N:**

**End of part two! One last bit left.. and then it's over..! Oover! Or well.. it's not really..**

**I'm re-writing EVERYTHING. This time it's Annabel's POV and there will be a lot more explaining and a lot more of everything! **

**After reading all the chapters again, they just somehow seem a bit empty.. Hope you'd like to read it, when it's finished.. :)**

**We are SO close to discover who/what Annabel is! Any guesses?**

**As always, thanks for reading and please, please, please leave a review! Even a tini tiny one matters! :D**

**Last chapter will be up tomorrow! Stay tuned! :D**

**Hugs**

**X**


End file.
